There's A Moon Out Tonight
by EbonyGeisha86
Summary: This story is about how the Umbran Elder Witch got into power, along side her escort, Rosa. The two of them meeting with the inherent of the Right Eye and leader of the Lumen Sages, and how the two clans tore away from each other and descended into chaos.
1. Chapter 1 - New Moon

_After the First Armageddon there was a struggle between the Trinity of Realities: Paradiso, Inferno, and Chaos. Aesir, who no one knows where he came from, ascended as the God of Chaos and rested upon the highest and most sacred mountain known as, Fimbulventr. As the true creator of the human realm, he has watched over Man and his journey through time for hundreds of millennia. Observing Man as he wished for incongruous dreams, Aesir took pity on him for trying to create the rules of a world that he will neither own nor fully understand. It was Aesir who saw through the reality that Man knew and it were his visions are what made the world. After one eternity Aesir could no longer remain silent and ignore Man's naivety and lack of free will, he decided to relinquish his power by splitting it into two. His Right Eye of Light was given to the Lumen Sages, a clan of European light followers from ancient times with an affinity towards Paradiso. Aesir's Left Eye of darkness was given to the Umbra Witches, the Lumen Sages counterparts and another European clan that were dark art practitioners from history who contracted themselves to Inferno. For thousands of years the two clans had a mutual respect for each other and worked in harmony, but that all changed when an Umbran Witch and Lumen Sage met._

Inside the Umbran training hall, filled with onlooking Umbran witches, a young Umbran witch is hurled into a wall hard. She gives a horrific cry upon impact as she collapses to the floor. Isabelle, with long silver hair flowing in the wind and eyes as grey as a cloud at twilight, is seen out of breath as she just delivered the final blow to her opponent. Her eyes sharpen as she watches her opponent struggle to her feet. Everyone waits to see if her opponent has any more fight left in her. However, she gives one final gasp for air just before she falls to the floor for good. Aster, the current possessor of the Left Eye and Elder of the Umbra witches, approaches Isabelle. Isabelle stands tall as she awaits Aster's response.

"Isabelle?"

"Yes."

"You've earned your place, here today, and with your Umbran sisters given witness, as the rightful owner of the Left Eye. Our most treasured of all treasures."

Isabelle bows on one knee upon receiving the Left Eye. She stands tall as Aster places the Left Eye in Isabelle's palms and closes them tightly within her own hands. Aster leans in close to Isabelle's ear so that no one could hear her.

"Congratulations, my Daughter."

"Sisters!" roared Aster. "Gaze upon your new possessor of the Left Eye. Let her strength, wisdom, and courage guide us to another harmonious century! As we continue passing through time, being a witness to history, let us not fall short of our obligations. Our duty! Our strength! But most importantly, our pride!"

The training hall is filled with cheers and applauds.

Aster turns to Isabelle and whispers to her, "Do not fail your sisters. Do as I have done and keep our lineage strong and unmatched."

"No need to worry, Mother. The Left Eye, our treasured Left Eye, will never fall into the hands of another. I swear to you."

Aster nods knowing that Isabelle would never make a liar of herself. Isabelle places the Left Eye within a node in her witch clock. Her clock pulsates a blackish purple aura and she consumes the power completely. She gives a small smile.

A few days pass and it's time for Isabelle's first meeting with the Lumen Sage's Right Eye heir. Walking along Isabelle's side is her colleague, Rosa, a beautiful witch roughly around the same age as Isabelle. They travel through a beautiful garden filled with flowers, trees, and rolling green grass as they walk underneath marble columns. A golden light showers everything it touches.

"I am honored that you would choose me, Elder Isabelle," says Rosa. "I thought you would go with a more appropriate choice."

"'More appropriate'?" chuckles Isabelle. "Are you saying you're not up for the task of being my personal escort to these meetings? Are you saying you're not good enough and I have possibly made a mistake?"

"Not at all!" rebutted Rosa fearing that she might have offended Isabelle. "I figured I would better serve the clan continuing my lessons with the trainees."

"Your lessons can wait, Sister Rosa," says Isabelle. "This is far more important, though I have no doubt you are irreplaceable. I'll have you back with your students as soon as I can. Not to mention I like you."

The two of them smile and giggle at each other.

"By the way," starts Rosa. "Do you know anything about this Lumen Sage? All I know is he's the inherent of the Right Eye and has been for some time now. I suppose they don't have to prove their worthiness for possession of their Eye. Is he their King or Lord? Or maybe there are some politics involved?"

"I can't honestly say," answers Isabelle. "All I know is his name, and he's been governing the sages for a very long time. I heard he even has the power to strip sages of their affinity. He'd already did it to one of his Fathers, but I can't remember his name nor what the forbidden Father had done. To be honest Rosa, I'm a little nervous. Mother told me nothing about how the proceedings should go."

Rosa stops walking. Isabelle stop to turn to her.

"You'll be just fine. Follow your instincts. That's what got you where you are now."

Isabelle smiles, "Thank you, Rosa."

The two of them approach a massive gold and white stone door. Isabelle opens the massive door slowly, Rosa follows close behind. They enter into a void of space and time, filled with white light. In the center of this vast space, going up a small set of stairs, there's a circular table big enough for two people made of pearl white iron. Isabelle walks up the stairs first and sits. Rosa stands on her right side. They both patiently wait.

"I feel like my heart is going to burst through my chest."

Suddenly, the huge door slowly opens. Enters Balder, cloaked in white and gold in an exquisite robe, he is followed by another sage as his escort.

"Sorry, to keep you ladies waiting," he grins.

"We've only just arrived," Isabelle says calmly.

Balder takes a seat as his escort stands on his left side.

"You're new, Umbra," grins Balder. "Your name."

"Isabelle, daughter of former Elder Aster."

"Ah, yes, your mother. She was a very pleasurable person."

"And I will be the same."

Balder takes notice of Rosa. She looks away when their eyes meet. He ignores her gesture and continues on with the meeting. The meeting only last for a few hours before both Isabelle and Balder stand, shake hands, and then depart.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you, Elder Isabelle."

"And the same to you, Father Balder," says Isabelle. "I look forward to our next meeting."

"Indeed," he says sweetly. He looks toward Rosa and gives her a small head tilt, "Sister Umbra."

Rosa closes her eyes and gives a small head bow in return. The sages leave before them. Isabelle exhales deeply placing her hand on her beating heart and begins to walk. Rosa places her hand on Isabelle's shoulder.

"Wonderful job, Elder Isabelle."

Isabelle places her hand on top of Rosa's and smiles.

Months turned to years as Isabelle and Balder continue to hold their meetings and govern over human history. Throughout the years Isabelle's and Rosa's relationship had started to deteriorate as Rosa had become more of a subordinate rather than a friend. Isabelle had grown more stern and seemingly lost her friendly and compassionate heart, yet the Umbras were stronger than ever before. She fueled her sisters into creating bigger and stronger machines, practicing riskier magics, and honing their skills in practically every weapon imaginable. Isabelle had become a fearless and strict powerhouse. She wanted the Umbras stronger. She needed the Umbras stronger in mind, body, and soul to be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. Then one fated day it all changed.

Isabelle and Balder are in the middle of a heated discussion in regards to the direction of their clans. Isabelle is tired and just moments away from abruptly leaving.

"Isabelle, this is madness!" roars Balder. "You've grown sour and unreasonable. Blinded by your own gain you will upset the balance that makes us counterparts. I can barely stand being seated away from you."

"Counterpart is but a mere word," sneers Isabelle. "You are of Laguna, and we are Inferno, that is as far as it goes. Making sure that we are equal in any other respect is none of my concern if you allow your Fatherhood to grow weak."

Balder jumps up from the table, "How dare you, you witch!"

Rosa pulls out her trusted set of long barrel revolvers, Unforgiven, and aims directly at Balder. Balder's escort, whips out his broadsword and draws it close to her throat. Rosa breathes heavily as she stares down his escort, as the escort does the same.

"Is this how you would have it, witch?" Balder coos to Isabelle. "Bloodshed over your greed?"

Isabelle calmly folds her arms, completely indifferent to the stand off. Balder cuts his eye at Rosa. She looks at him and sees the glimpse of the Right Eye shimmer within it. Rosa frowns as she slowly lowers her guns.

"What are you doing?!" yells Isabelle toward Rosa. "Would you allow him to disrespect your Elder Sister?!"

"He's right," Rosa says softly.

"What?" Isabelle says with her voice slowly rising with anger.

"This is folly," says Rosa. "If I may speak out of term but fighting is not the answer. I will protect my sister, from anyone or anything, prepared to give my life willingly. However, I will not throw my life away over your pride. It would destroy us all."

Isabelle's eyes are filled with rage as she stares down Rosa. Balder gives a small smile and signals his sage to lower his weapon.

"I commend you, witch," Balder praises Rosa to much of Isabelle's displeasure. "At least one of you here have not lost your sanity. After all these years you have been in my presence and I've failed to know your name."

Rosa looks to Isabelle who's giving her a threatening look to not answer him. Rosa doesn't answer him and stands close to the side of Isabelle. Balder chuckles as he leaves with his escort.

"Until we meet again."

He makes it seem as if he was talking to Isabelle, but she knew better. She knew that statement was for Rosa.

Back in Isabelle's chambers, she makes herself ready for bed. Rosa is helping Isabelle change clothes and removing her makeup. The tension is heavy between them.

"Let that be the last time you speak to me like that."

"Yes, Elder Isabelle."

"Let that be the last time you entertain that sage's blather."

"Yes, Elder Isabelle."

"Let that be the last time you go against your Umbran Sister."

"...Yes, Elder Isabelle."

It is time again for Isabelle and Balder to meet since the last time. Tension is high and there seems to be no attempt to repair the damage that has been caused. However, they know for the sake of their clans and the fate of the world, they must put their differences aside and keep moving forward. The two of them stand across from one another. They sit in unison and not making any time for pleasantries. Balder stares dead at Isabelle remaining stiff as a rock. Isabelle sneers at Balder, tightening her lips. Rosa and Balder's escort just look at each other expecting the worse. Balder takes it upon himself to break the silence by giving his attention to Rosa.

"That's a wonderful scent you're wearing."

Rosa ignores him.

"Do I detect a hint of lavender?" he asks Rosa who doesn't even look his way. "It's very calming. All the more fitting during this consul."

"Stop talking to her and let's get this out of the way," snapped Isabelle.

"My, my, my, so it appear you haven't lost your tongue. I rather talk to her than going back and forth with you, witch."

"Sister," says Isabelle. "Since you appear to be a distraction for the sage, I ask you remain outside until this is over."

Rosa looks concern for Isabelle's safety.

"Don't worry about me. If anything goes wrong, I am more than certain I can handle it."

Balder rolls his eyes slightly at her remark to his escort.

"As you wish, Elder."

Rosa quietly does as she is told, yet Balder's eyes linger on her until she is out of sight. Isabelle's clearly annoyed by his behavior. Balder realizes his actions anger Isabelle. He grins.

A few hours later the doors swing open. Isabelle comes charging out, leaving Rosa behind.

"Elder Isabelle?" Rosa gasps.

Balder and his escort stand in the entrance.

"Leave us," Balder says to his escort. His escort nods and leaves Balder alone with Rosa.

"What have you done?" snorts Rosa.

"Why do you assume I am to blame," Balder coyly smiles. "Were you not a witness to the way she acted before she so rudely kicked you out?"

Rosa is not entertained. Balder notices and suddenly becomes serious. He takes a step closer to Rosa. She stands her ground as the two of them lock eyes.

"What would you have me do, witch?" questions Balder. "Sit back and lay idly by and let her do as she please? I have no liking for that creature. She is nothing like the woman before her."

"She's better."

"You really believe that?"

Rosa says nothing standing defiantly. Balder's eyes soften as Rosa suddenly looks away from him. A small grin appears on his face as he steps away from her.

"What do you think of me?" he asks.

"What?" she says slightly shocked.

"What do you think of me? Or does your Elder have restrictions on your thoughts just like your movements?"

Rosa's slightly annoyed by the smug look on his face as if he already knows what she's thinking.

"I think nothing of you, sage," she says curtly. "I am loyal to my Umbran Sister. And if she has an issue with you, then so do I."

Rosa storms off.

Balder watches her walk off. He adjusts his monocle and grins.

The next couple of meetings went on as usual. Isabelle and Balder made little progress as they continue to bump heads, yet, are able to keep things civil. Balder continue to compliment Rosa every second he got near her, always about her perfume. Isabelle was growing impatient with him but was proud to see Rosa continue to deny him whatever he sought from her. However, Rosa was slowly starting to give in and even found him charming. Obviously, she would keep this to herself from Balder but definitely Isabelle.

One night Rosa is out in the garden in the city of Vigrid, with her small group of students. The public area is private enough for Rosa to take her students out for a little outing without having to worry about prying human eyes.

"Now, remember class," she says as she paces back in forth. "When summoning both your mind and body must be focused. If you break your concentration for only a second, your demon will devour you whole."

From the heavens above Balder watches Rosa through his looking mirror in his bedroom. He is in awe by her poise and intellect as she dictates her lessons to young Umbran hopefuls. Suddenly, he has an idea and leaves his quarters.

Rosa dismisses her class and all the girls go off to enjoy what's left of their night. Rosa gathers her things and proceeds to go home. Watching her from around the corner awaits Balder. As Rosa approaches Balder's direction she senses something. She walks cautiously to Balder's position with Unforgiven drawn. She turns the corner and aims directly at Balder who stands unmoved.

"You?!"

"Yes," he grins. "And you, too."

"What are you doing here?"

"Out for a casual stroll," he says.

He slowly steps out and walks around Rosa as if he is circling prey. She is still in a defensive stance as her eyes are locked on his every movement.

"They say this city is closely connected to Paradiso. I've never took the time to really explore what this city has to offer."

He stops moving in front of her.

"I mean you no harm, witch. Please, lower your weapons."

Rosa thinks about it, then she slowly lowers her arms and puts Unforgiven away.

"Father Balder," she starts. "Be honest. What brought you here? You have a message for Elder Isabelle that you want me to relay?"

"...No."

"Then," she says nervously. "What? Because I have other business that requires my attention and I can't be seen lurking about with you in the middle of the night."

"Lurking?" he laughs. "You make it seem like I am some sort of fiend."

There's an awkward silence between them. Rosa feels her heart racing but she tries to maintain her composure. She can't allow herself to get fluster. Balder notices her clenched trembling fists. Balder steps forward backing Rosa against the wall. Rosa's jaw tighten as she glares deep into his soft blue eyes. Despite her trying to seem annoyed or angered by his presence, Balder looks at her with a soft face knowing she is only acting this way to keep up appearances.

"I want to have a word with you, without the prying ear and watchful 'Left Eye'," he whispers. "Do you mind?"

"...Not at all, if it's business."

Balder chuckles under his breath as he walks away. Rosa takes a few moments to collect herself before she follows behind him. The two of them walk through the city under a full moon. Rosa continues to keep her distance as she keeps the conversation mutual between them. Balder, too, keeps a professional and respectful front as he has a casual conversation with Rosa and his overall concern with the leadership of Isabelle. They both come across a bridge and stop in the middle. Rosa walks over to the edge and looks over into the river. She stares at her reflection in the ripples, lost in thought. Balder's reflection appears next to her. He, too, looks at his reflection but he's more focused on Rosa's.

"Tell me what troubles you?"

"Father Balder-"

"-Please, just call me Balder."

"...Balder," she turns to him. "I understand your concerns, but I am not the one you should burden your woes upon. You put me in a very awkward position and it isn't right. It would appear that I am conspiring against my sister."

"Why shouldn't I come to you?"

"Because."

"That is not good enough. Give me a reason."

"I am not suited for it. It is not my duty."

"I trust you more than your Elder," he says sternly. "Isn't that what this is all about? Trust? I can tolerate your Elder as much as I can, but with you there, knowing that I have someone I can trust on the opposite side. You will save our clans from ruin."

Rosa shakes her head. Balder's slightly confused.

"You have really lost your sanity if that's what you fooled yourself to believe."

Balder gazes at her longingly, "Maybe I have from being in this position too long."

Rosa realizes how he's looking at her. She turns away with a small smile on her face.

"The first time."

"What?"

"This is the first time I see you smile. It's not a big one of course, but I'll take it," he chuckles. "It's better than the other first time."

"And what would that be?" she questions.

"You aiming your revolvers at me. Our first interaction."

"At least that one is more memorable," she softly giggles.

Rosa's more at ease and playfully stares him down. Balder looks confused and looks himself over.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"So, you want a friendship? Is that what you're seeking out of me?"

"If that's what you're willing to offer me, nameless witch," he smiles. "Then that's what I am more than willing to accept."

"Huh? I'll have to think about it," she says playing hard to get.

Balder realizes what she's doing and has no problem playing along with her.

"You're different-"

"-Oh, stop! Is that what you're really going to say to me next?"

"You didn't let me finish!" he laughs. "I was going to say you're different from any other witch in the past. None of which I would have given a second thought to in regards to being a... friend."

"Well, it's not as if I've ever been friends with a sage before."

"So, are we the first for that, too?"

"It's a night of many firsts," she giggles.

"Then this will be a new venture for the both of us."

Rosa stares down at the ground not knowing what to do or think. Was this a ploy? Is he deliberately trying to anger Isabelle for some sick reason? Balder, with hope filled eyes, expects Rosa to hear the sincerity in his voice; to believe that he is honest in wanting a true friendship with her. In an instant, she trusts him and knows his intentions are true.

"Well, I must be going," she says. "I've stayed out long enough."

"I understand. I hope we can meet again like this."

She nods as she walks away. Balder watches her leave when she suddenly stops.

"Rosa."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Rosa," she says playfully looking over her shoulder, slightly cutting her eye at him. "Since we're attempting to be friends you should know my name."

Balder grins, "Yes, of course, Rosa."

Rosa continues walking away with a smile on her face. She can sense the smile on his face as she doesn't look back. The reflection of the moon in the river is much calmer as it glows brighter and stronger. Something beyond the control of Rosa and Balder is happening that neither one of them could explain, but they are both curious enough to let fate have its way with them.


	2. Chapter 2 - Waning Quarter

_Rosa and Balder. Their friendship grew at an accelerated rate beyond belief, but kept in secrecy. Despite it being pure and innocent they didn't want any attention, but more importantly interference of any kind. No one suspected anything between the two of them. Even in front of Isabelle, they acted as if they haven't met before, keeping the interactions between them_ _professional_ _. Isabelle had her suspicions as Balder suddenly appeared disinterested in Rosa, yet she thought nothing of it. As Rosa would wonder around the hall, Isabelle noticed Rosa had a glow about her. She seemed to have a new zest for life. However, Isabelle left well enough alone as Rosa continues to play her role as an instructor and her escort. Even other sages took notice of Balder's pleasant demeanor. Yet, none of them would dare approach him or question what had him walking on cloud nine. As long as his leadership wasn't leading them down the path of ruin, the other Fathers and sages couldn't care less._

One day Rosa waits by a waterfall in a secluded area on a bright and sunny day. She places the final touches to her hair and makeup, making sure everything is where it ought to be. Not that she's intentionally trying to attract Balder, but a woman never wants to been seen as having an 'off day'. She finish primping herself with her lipstick in a bullet casing. She runs its devilish red color around her lips perfectly. She sees Balder approaching in the distance and quickly puts it away. She sees Balder approaching in the distance. She folds her arms pretending as if she has been waiting for him for awhile.

"You're late."

"I am?" he smiles as he clearly has something hidden behind his back. "Then I guess you don't want the reason why I'm late."

Her eyes light up as she eagerly tries to catch a peep behind him, "Depending on what it is, maybe I can find it in my heart to forgive you."

He chuckles and gives her a medium size box wrapped in silk with a beautiful bow around it. She smiles as she eagerly unwraps the gift. Balder watches in angst as she carefully lifts the lid off the box. Her eyes widen as her jaw drops. Balder looks worried, scared to say anything as he thinks she hates it. Her eyes slowly roll up to look at him.

"No good?" he asks carefully.

She pulls out an elegant, silver mirror with elaborate glass accented vines surrounding the face. It looks like the sun with a few shimmering gold fragments scattered about it's frame. She pulls it close to her chest as she walks over to embrace Balder. He's shocked at her response and is a little unsure as to how to respond to her gesture.

"I love it. I'll treasure it forever."

He slowly raise one arm and wraps it around her. They both take in the moment and lean a little more into each other's warm embrace. Balder takes a deep inhale of her perfume, as she, too, takes in his angelic aroma. Her eyes shoot open as she abruptly thrust herself away from him. Startled by her knee jerk reaction, he is again left unsure of what to do. Her face is beet red as she stares down at the ground at a lost for words. Feeling a little embarrassed himself he steps away from her.

"I..." he stumbles scratching his head nervously. "I don't even know why I got you that. I saw it at some shop in some market district. It made me think of you."

Rosa looks up at him.

"One of a kind."

Rosa begins to laugh at him. Balder folds his arms and cocks an eyebrow being slightly offended.

"What's so funny?"

"You," she grins. "It's funny to see you so..."

"Sensitive?"

"Unsure."

"It seems like you're making fun of me, witch."

Rosa places the mirror back in the box and puts it away safely.

"Ha! Are you really upset?"

"No," he says rolling his eyes.

Rosa gets in Balder's face. He's suddenly uncomfortable with her being so close to him as she teases.

"Yes you are. You only call me 'witch' when you're upset."

"...I didn't agree to come out here to have you tell me how I feel."

"Then let me help you get some of that aggression out of you!"

Madame Khepri's fist comes flying out and towards Balder. He jumps out of the way just in time gracefully. He gives Rosa the evil eye. She playfully blows a kiss at him. Balder chuckles loudly.

"You looking for a sparring partner?"

"Only if you think you can keep up," she winks.

"Don't worry, witch," he smiles stretching his fingers. "I'll be more than you can handle."

He summons his Holy Glaive, a double bladed staff that can also be split into two. Rosa takes an offensive stance with Unforgiven in both hands posing stylishly. He uses Light Speed and is right on Rosa! He brings down the Glaive, yet Rosa quickly uses Hornet Within and appears behind him delivering a swift kick to his side!

He stumbles a little as Rosa comes again to deliver another kick. He blocks it with his Glaive! She furiously throws several punches at him and he blocks every one of them! She punches faster and faster! Balder is able to keep up with every single one! The sparks fly upon Glaive and Unforgiven's contact. Her eyes are on fire! Her heart is beating so fast it feels like it could burst right through her chest! Balder continues to use defensive moves and teleports around her doing little to no damage . She becomes frustrated as she can't seem to land a hit but is able to keep up with his speed. Rosa uses Madame Khepri's fists again to slow him down. Every punch she throws is accompanied by Madame Khepri's fists as Rosa tips over into her "Serious Mode". Every one of her attacks miss as they tear apart the ground trying to hit him.

Balder slows down for one second and Madame Khepri makes a direct hit! Rosa cheers in victory! However her cheers are silenced as she sees Madame Khepri fist shake as if something is preventing it from moving. She takes a closer look and it's Balder using a single finger stopping her! Balder looks over to Rosa smiling happily as he waves at her with his other hand. Rosa pulls Madame Khepri's fist back. Rosa's slightly out of breath.

"Unimpressive, sage."

"Now, look who's upset," he taunts as he cleans his monocle from any dirt.

"I'm not upset. I'm just getting started."

She charges for him. Balder stands there daring her to give it all she's got.

In the distance three trainee Umbras just happen to be walking by. They stop what they're doing to watch the show between Balder and Rosa.

"Is that Sister Rosa?!"

"Yeah! Wow, look at her go!"

"Wait," one says peering closely. "Who is that she's fighting against?"

They all look harder. They all look shock as they realize it's a sage fighting her!

"Should we go down there?"

They all look at each other not knowing what to do, however, continue to watch.

Balder does Beast Within and turns into a white wolf. Rosa does the same and turns into a tiger as she chases after him. They both dart back and forth at each other doing whatever damage before switching back to their normal form. Rosa uses rapid fire with Unforgiven and Balder uses a defensive barrier to shield himself. He then manifest her bullets into multiple balls of celestial flames and fire them right back at her. She dodges and activate Witch Time, followed by Beast Within again to close the gap between them. Balder uses Light Speed to cancel Rosa's Witch Time, but she charges on. She morphs out of the tiger into a kick.

Balder grabs her leg and flips her. She lands on her feet and sweeps her leg underneath his. Balder falls on his back and Rosa straddles him with Unforgiven aimed at his head. They both pant madly as they gaze at the other. There's a sudden strike of electricity between and they both realize the other felt it too without saying a word. Balder has the sudden urge to pull Rosa close to him. Her eyes beg for him to do it. His finger twitch as he slowly lift his arms to pull her to him.

"That was amazing!"

Balder and Rosa immediately look in the direction of the voice like a deer in headlights and see the trainees running towards them. Rosa hops off him in an instant. Balder heaves from her movement as her knee stabs him in the stomach slightly.

"Girls!" Rosa yells in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"We sometimes come here, too."

"Yeah, we thought you were in trouble but you're okay. You are okay, right?"

Balder gets up from the ground and dusts himself off. He stands slightly embarrassed but takes on the mannerisms of a stern leader.

"Well," he starts. "That was very educational, Sister Rosa."

"Uh, yes."

"I see our clans have much to learn from each other."

He bows to the Umbras and walks away. Rosa's eyes stay glued to him as he leaves her. He stops and turns his head slightly to her.

"Until we meet again."

He disappears in a flash of white light.

"Of course," she whispers.

"Teacher?"

Rosa turns to her trainees who either look concern, confused, or suspicious of what they've just witnessed between Rosa and Balder. Rosa throws her hands on her hips and scolds her trainees.

"Don't you know it's rude to spy on your elders?"

"We weren't trying to spy," they all cry in unison.

"I don't know what you all are thinking, but knock it off," she reprimands. "You better hope I don't give you all twice as much work that I've already been giving you."

"Don't!" they plea. "Have mercy!"

Rosa storms off leaving her trainees trailing behind still pleading for Rosa to have a change of heart. Rosa has no intention of punishing them, on the other hand, she had to make sure they stayed distracted by this punishment before spreading word about her and Balder.

Balder and Rosa continued seeing each other on little outings from festivals to more training sessions. They both genuinely enjoyed one another's company, and maybe just a little more than they should've. It was becoming more and more obvious between the two of them, but they knew this couldn't go any further and they trusted the other to stop themselves from going too far.

One beautiful night, Balder and Rosa sit side by side on the edge of a cliff. The moon is full and as bright as the sun. The wind is calm and the air is filled with the wonderful scent of lavender courtesy of Rosa. The two of them stare up at the stars in a comfortable silence. Rosa turns to Balder and just looks at him. Balder senses her staring at him, he only smiles not looking her way.

"Is there's something on your mind, Rosa?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he says as he turns to her. "Out with it."

"I want to know more about you."

He laughs, "Like what? My favorite colour? Favorite food?"

"No! Something more... transcendental."

Balder takes a moment to think. He scratches his head as he tries his damndest to think of something that would be of interest. Rosa eagerly awaits for an answer as she tills her head slightly.

"...Okay," he starts. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Hmm," she sings playfully. "How'd you become Lord Sage."

He chuckles, "You know I'm no Lord!"

"Doesn't matter!" she giggles. "Just start talking."

"Well, it all started with my uncle. He was the first and only. Why or how he was chosen can only be answered by the Creator. Much like with the Umbras. I never met my father and my uncle spoke very little about him."

"Were you ever curious?" she asks.

"Of course as a boy," he says. "But I soon moved past it and my uncle became more like a father. During my teenage years he taught me everything I know. Among us Sages, he was trusted and adored that they wanted to keep him as their leader for all eternity."

Balder pauses for a moment. Rosa can tell something's troubling him. She slightly regrets making him talk about his past if it's going to make him upset. She reaches out her hand and places it on top of his. Balder is comforted by her gesture and continues his story.

"He was supposed to be the leader for all eternity, up until his murder."

"Oh, my!" she gasps putting her hand to her mouth. "I never knew! I'm so sorry, Balder."

"It's not like it was recent, and the reasons behind my uncle's death are irrelevant now," he says. "I was able to find out who did it and punished him accordingly. Then I made Fatherhood and it has been that way ever since."

"Must be lonely," she says looking away from him. "Having such responsibilities at such a young age. And with no one who you could really trust."

"What about you?" he asks not looking at her. "What's your story?"

She retracts her hand from his and folds them in her lap. He could tell that she was nervous and didn't want to push her into talking if she didn't want to. She grins while staring at the ground not knowing what to say. Balder was able to share something deep and meaningful about his past, so she owed him the same. She takes a deep breath.

"I wish my story had some depth like yours," she says calmly. "But I am an ordinary woman. I came from a loving family with a mother and father. I was seduced by a demon and became an Umbra. I'm not from any divine bloodline. Or was 'chosen'. There's nothing special about me."

Balder gently brushes the hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. He caresses her face and makes her look at him. She gazes deeply into his eyes as she becomes short of breath. His calming, blue eyes puts her heart at ease as she desperately awaits for his next words.

"Rosa, you're special to me," he whispers. "I treasure every moment I have with you and I truly value our friendship. Not even among other sages do I have a friend like you."

"As do I, Balder."

She falls into his embrace. He closes his eyes and holds onto her tightly, almost squeezing the life out of her. She doesn't resist as she allows him to take as many moments as he wants from here. She tightens her grip around his waist and sinks in deeper, with her head underneath his chin her irresistible aroma fills his lungs completely. She looks up at him who clearly is in a trance.

She teases him, "Don't let yourself be charmed by a sneaky little witch."

He playfully shoves her away from him. She goes to push him back. Then Balder tackles her to the ground and starts to tickle her relentlessly. She screams from laughter as she tries to get him off of her. Both of their laughter dominated the silence for the rest of the night. After that one moment of intimacy they knew they could trust the other with their very lives.

Since the day Balder and Rosa were caught sparring it didn't take long for word to get around amongst the Umbras. Rumors started off as a possible war happening, then to Rosa was tricking him into giving her secrets about the Lumen, to lastly the most damaging rumor that kept: Rosa having a love affair with a sage. Her sneaking off, her sudden change in mood like a schoolgirl in love, and some gift that she carries around with her. It was this rumor in particular that finally got Isabelle involve.

Rosa finishes another lesson with her students in an Umbran study hall. As the girls all leave, Isabelle forces her way in. The girls take notice of Isabelle making an unprecedented visit to the study hall, as they talk softly amongst themselves as to why Isabelle's there. Rosa frowns at Isabelle yet continues to clean the classroom. Once all the students have left Isabelle closes the door behind her. Rosa hears the door shut and closes her eyes as she expects the worst.

"Regardless of what is said in these halls I've done nothing."

Isabelle remains silent as she glides over to Rosa. Rosa keeps her eyes to the floor as Isabelle stands before her. She grabs hold of Rosa's chin and makes her look at her. Rosa looks at Isabelle and sees her rage. Isabelle gazes deep into Rosa's eyes in search of something. Rosa's eyes begin to water. Isabelle frowns as she finds the truth within them.

"Rosa," Isabelle starts coldly. "I cannot have you as my escort."

"Okay," she says confused. "But why, Elder Isabelle?"

"Because it is my choice. I no longer need you there."

Rosa's a little hurt but doesn't bother to question Isabelle anymore about the subject. Isabelle cocks an eyebrow and continues on with her reasoning. Rosa listens intensely, not moving a single muscle as Isabelle's grip tightens around her face.

"Frankly, my dear Rosa, I've grown tired and enraged by the rumors which surround you. You and a particular sage. I want to make sure you understand me clearly, that I've allowed you to entertain this affair long enough. Rid yourself of any feelings, thoughts, curiosity, what have you of any sage," she says low and threatening. "Get rid of it, now."

Rosa nods.

"I need to hear it."

"Yes, Elder Isabelle," Rosa says with her voice cracking and choking back her tears. "They're gone."

Isabelle violently releases her. She looks at Rosa with disgust as Rosa rubs her face. Isabelle notices the mirror Balder gave her sitting on Rosa desk. She coily picks it up and examines it.

"I've been curious about this new trinkit of yours. It's very pretty. A gift, no?"

Rosa doesn't answer.

"Hmm. I wonder where you got this... or who gave it to you? Well, just as a precaution, let me help you in your healing process."

Isabelle shatters the mirror in one crush within her hands. Rosa's eyes widen as she tries not to show any emotion over Balder's gift. Seeing the shards of broken glass hit the floor is the closest thing she could do to crying. Isabelle seems relatively proud of herself, believing she has snapped Rosa out of the sage's spell.

"Rosa, let this be the last time I have to approach you on the matter. He is not worth breaking our most sacred commandment."

Isabelle leaves slamming the door behind her. Rosa's lost in thought as she falls to her knees and gather whatever is left of the mirror.

The next meeting Balder waits patiently with his fist supporting his head. He looks at his watch and realizes Isabelle is going to be late again. When the doors open he see Isabelle, but no Rosa as she has been replaced with another witch. Balder cuts his eye at them both confused as to what's going on. Isabelle is in an oddly pleasant mood as she takes her seat. She makes herself comfortable, yet takes notice of Balder's questionable face.

"What's wrong, sage," Isabelle taunts. "Were you expecting to see a familiar face, besides me?"

"There is no problem, witch," he snarls. "Besides being late again. Let's get on with this."

Isabelle gloats, "As you wish. Just making sure you're alright."

As soon as the meeting is over Balder jumps up and rushes off.

"In a rush are we?" she questions.

"I am not one of your Umbra witches!" he mutters. "So, keep your inquires to your own."

"I am, that's why I asked," with her voice deepening, referring to Rosa.

Balder continues walking while ignoring her comment. Isabelle stares daggers into the back of Balder as he walks away from her. The gears in her mind start to work as she believes Balder is definitely the one who's keeping Rosa's company. She trusts in her ability to control Rosa and knows Rosa will end her relationship with him. She stands slowly and is suddenly worried over a thought. What if Rosa doesn't stop? What if Balder ignores his position as a Lumen Sage? What would she do if the two of them didn't stop? Her escort can tell Isabelle is distracted and attempts to comfort her. Isabelle smacks her escort's hand away from her and storms off. She knows she can't do anything without any concrete proof, when all she has are suspicions and accusations. The escort stays on Isabelle's heels as they leave.

Balder hangs around a fountain, a spot he's hoping to bump into Rosa. He paces back and forth as he frequently checks his watch. He's almost certain Rosa should be passing by any moment. As he anticipated, he spots Rosa walking by with a few books.

"Rosa!"

She's startled by his appearance. She looks scared and fearful of someone seeing them together as her eyes dart around.

"Balder?!" she questions is a low voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you."

"Now? And here?"

"Where else am I supposed to find you on such short notice?"

She sighs heavily as she grabs him by the wrist and drags him to a tiny alley away from prying eyes.

"What is it, Balder?"

"You weren't with Isabelle today."

"I know," she says annoyed.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Look, I've got to go."

She tries to walk off but he tightly grabs her by the arm.

"What's wrong," he asks. "Are you bothered by me?"

"Honestly, Balder… yes."

Shocked by her answer he releases her arm. He is very confused by her sudden change in attitude towards him and becomes a little hostile towards her. His voice deepens in a more serious tone. Rosa, too, is ready for a confrontation with Balder.

"What do you mean?"

"I can no longer see you," she starts, looking at him square in the eye. "You and I are a Lumen and Umbra. We are becoming too close and I am ending it. Being spotted with you would make me a traitor to my sisters."

"We're becoming too close? Where is this coming from?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you didn't have a problem with it before."

"Well, I do now!" she snaps stomping her foot. "And so should you! What would your fellow sages think about this?"

"As long as I continue doing my part in leading, they couldn't care about what I do and who I do it with."

"That doesn't apply to me. I don't have that type of freedom."

Balder stands back as his mouth tightens in anger. He's trying his best not to say anything that could come back to haunt him, yet he can't get over the strong sense of betrayal from Rosa.

"Is... this coming from that 'Elder' of yours?" he snarls mustering the most hateful face when thinking about her.

"She reminded me that a bond should never be crafted with one of the Light and Dark; it would bring a great calamity to not only our clans, but to the world. You know this, do you not, Balder?"

He sighs deeply acknowledging this truth, "I do."

"Does that not mean anything to you? Could you be that selfish?"

"...Then it seems like I don't have any say in the matter then. Right?"

"Neither one of us does."

There's an awkward silence between them. His harsh demeanor softens as he sees the sorrow in Rosa's eyes. He knows this is not what she wants, but her hand is being played for her. Despite her stern disposition, she's comforted in knowing Balder understands. They both know they cannot be friends. They both know there's something more going on between them but must never admit it. Balder just nods in agreement, not because he's not willing to fight, but because he knows this is for the best.

"Okay," he says softly. "As you wish."

Balder gazes at Rosa one last time. Her eyes begin to water as Balder leaves.

"It pains me to know that this would be the last emotion I would give you."

"...And what would that be?"

"Sorrow," he says remorsefully. "My intentions were to never cause you any pain or turmoil. I only wanted to give you happiness. Have I at least done that?"

Rosa doesn't answer.

Balder nods again accepting her answer. He disappears in a flash of white light. Rosa steps forward as a final attempt to reach to him but misses. She looks up to the sky as she see the golden shimmers that were Balder float away. She collects herself and shakes off any emotion she has left of him. She steps out of the alley and makes her way back home.


	3. Chapter 3 - Waxing Crescent

_Things between the Lumen and Umbra slowly began to deteriorate; the lines of communication were on their last thread. Balder and Rosa had neither seen nor spoken to each other in over several months, and his frustration over this fact could no longer be ignored. His patience with Isabelle were strained to its very end, as was Isabelle was starting to believe there was no point in having the meetings all together. The day finally came when all aggressions made themselves known._

Balder and Isabelle are in the middle of a shouting match. Both of their escorts have been moved far away from both of them but continue to watch anticipating for either one of them to give the signal to make a move. Balder slams his fists into the table. Isabelle sits there unphased by his reaction.

"How dare you try to act like you're innocent in any of this," he roars as he jumps from his seat. "We are approaching a new era and you want to continue being nothing more than a miserable old witch."

"If you don't learn how to mind your tongue when speaking to me, I will have no problem in removing it for you."

Balder hurls the table across the room, "I'd like to see you try."

Isabelle spots her escort take an inch forward, and she puts up her palm telling her to stop. The escort does as she's told.

"Balder-"

"-Call me, Father Balder," he growls as he clenches his fists.

"Balder," she says while folding her arms and contorting her lips. "Our job is to serve as the overseers for the Creator and to defend the passage of time; bearing witness to history and maintaining its balance. We tell humans what to do. Not the other way around."

"Well, I feel like you are no longer suited for this role."

"As do I, since you were so willing to jeopardize it all."

"And what do you mean by that?" he grunts daring her to say whatever she's insinuating.

"You know what I mean," she utters in an oddly low and menacing voice.

Their glares stay fixed upon one another. He knows what she's getting at, which infuriates him all the more. However, he brushes back his hair and whispers back to her.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

She snickers, "I'm sure you don't."

Balder scoffs as he storms off yet again from another encounter with Isabelle.

She yells out to him, "This is the last time you will walk away from me."

Balder stops and turns around.

"This is the last time for any of this," she says as she walks to him. "The time of Umbra and Lumen working together has ran its course."

"So, you want to nullify the treaty?" he questions. "That is forbidden!"

"I will only govern my Umbran Sisters and we will no longer need to be bothered by the likes of you."

She expects Balder to surrender to her threat of ending a treaty that was put in place by the powers that be; not only given for the safety of humans, but more importantly for the very foundation of the two clans. This is the biggest gamble she could pull on such an incredibly intense moment fueled from hundreds of years of resentment, mistrust, and dissatisfaction. Without a single shed of doubt in his mind he knew the only response he could give. He had lost all respect for the Umbra for allowing Isabelle to continue her reign in the manner in which everything she does goes unchallenged. He could no longer be the voice of reason against the witch the he hated with every fiber of his being.

Balder takes a step closer to her face, "I, Father Balder of the Lumen Sages, follower of Laguna's beacon of Light, revoke all ties to the Umbra Witch and hearby cease any and all contact with the Umbra."

Isabelle's eyes widen in horror then frown out of anger as she is shocked. Balder walks away from her, his escort follows behind him in firm agreement with Balder's decision.

"Oh, and one more thing, witch," Balder adds not looking at her. "If I ever see you again, your life and anyone who gets in the way, will be forfeit."

Balder leaves, disappearing into the void before the door.

Deep inside the massive Umbra Clocktower, all Umbras gathers. There is a witch on the organ playing a very somber melody as the witches wait patiently. The nave is filled with chatter in regards to what could this meeting ordered by Isabelle could be about. Rosa stands in the middle of the crowd not interacting with anybody, she just look towards the pulpit expecting Isabelle at any moment. As the music slowly whines down, the Umbras cease their talking and the echos of Isabelle's heels fill the hall as she exits from a backroom. She glides to the pulpit and looks down at her Umbran sisters with their full attention. She grips the edges of the pulpit tightly.

"Sisters," she hisses in a soft yet stern tone. "The time has finally come. Though we never thought it could happen, time foresaw a fate that is beyond our control. We are no longer forced to limit our potential. We are no longer held accountable for inadequacies. We are no longer tethered to a group that we neither wanted nor need."

She pauses. The witches are on the edge of their seats as they wait anxiously for Isabelle to say anything.

"The Umbra has finally been liberated from the restrains of the Lumen Sage."

The room immediately bursts into gasps and mutters by this revelation. Rosa only covers her gaping mouth as her eyes widen in shock. Isabelle zeros in on Rosa reaction in particular, a small smile form underneath her mask.

"Sisters! Sisters!" she yells out regaining control over the room. "Now, I know what you all are thinking. Does this mean they are our enemies? Is a war inevitable? Let your hearts be at ease as I assure you all, none of your fears will be realized. How this became our new reality is no longer relevant. The laws that were given to us, both Umbra and Lumen, are still enforced as this is the last notion we can agree upon. All this means is, they will keep to their own as will we."

That night, all the witches expel from the clocktower. Rosa among the crowd stops walking and looks up to the moon. It's a waxing crescent. She walks to the edge of the cliff and pulls out her lipstick which is in the shape of a bullet. She folds it in her grasp and starts to pray quietly to herself.

Isabelle emerges from the clocktower and spots Rosa standing alone.

"Sister Rosa!" she calls out.

Rosa's eyes shoot open as she turns to Isabelle.

"Is everything alright?"

Rosa only nods as she manages to make a smile.

"Then let's go home."

"...Right."

Rosa puts away her lipstick as she quickly hurries to the side of Isabelle and the two of them leave together.

Meanwhile with the Lumen Sages, Balder has become a tyrant himself, yet this was a welcomed change for the Sages. They were not as surprised as the Umbras were over the disbandment between the clans. They were pleased in seeing Balder take control like his uncle before him. So much so, they even brought to his attention some old torture designs from the archives. Balder wasted little time in getting these devices made, his intention for their purpose was purely for the sake of having them.

One afternoon, as Balder and two other Fathers have a small gathering in his study, Balder seems distracted. The two Fathers ignore it yet look at one another with concern.

"So, Father Balder," says one of the Fathers. "The humans a starting to put more of their trust in us more so than those vulgar witches."

Balder doesn't acknowledge his statement.

"Balder."

Balder finally snaps out of it and shoos them away with his hand, "Yes. Thank you for that. You two are dismissed."

The two Father slowly rise and leave together.

Balder wanders his palace alone. He feels lost and disinterested in everything. Despite the months that had past since he's last seen Rosa, he can't stop thinking about her.

"Why hasn't this become easier?" he mumbles to himself.

He places his hand on the top of his head and he massages his temples. Sages passing by notice Balder's irritability.

Finally away from everyone, Balder isolates himself within the sanctuary of his bedroom. He walks over to his balcony and leans against the railing outside. He gazes out at the people below him. Balder turns back into his room restless and looks at his mirror. He thinks about checking on Rosa but shakes the thought out of his head.

"What is wrong with me?!" he yells. "I've gone this long… why can't I-!"

He stomps around his room, pacing back and forth like a lion in a cage.

"Why am I suddenly…? I must be going mad."

He suddenly roars. His hair is disheveled as he looks at his mirror madly. He runs up to it, grasping at the face. The mirror trembles in his hands. Outside his room a sage passes by but stops when he hears Balder's cry. Hesitant, the sage eavesdrop.

"Show her to me."

The sage's taken aback and listens harder.

The mirror waves and shows Balder what he's been fiending for. He sees Rosa, alongside Isabelle working on some accessories.

"Rosa…" he whispers.

Strangely enough, Rosa looks up slightly as if she heard Balder say her name. Ignoring whatever she thought she heard, she goes back to work. The sage is a few feet away from Balder's door, walking away. Balder exists his room and walks in the opposite direction of the sage.

The sage runs a little faster down the hall to find someone. Anyone. He comes across Father Eberhard walking towards some unknown destination.

"Father Eberhard!" he says out of breath.

"What is it, young sage?" he inquires.

"Forgive me Father but I feel I must bring this to your attention."

Father Eberhard puts his arm around the sage to calm him down.

"Let it out, child."

"It's about Father Balder."

Father Eberhard's slightly narrows his eyes as if he already knew something was going on with Balder, "Please, go on."

Rosa's alone in the middle of her target practice with Unforgiven. She hits every wooden target dead center with 100% accuracy. She stops stylishly with her gun smoking at the barrels. She twirls her guns before putting them away. She seems bothered when she thinks about Balder for a moment. She shakes her head and leaves. Rosa passes by a few of her pupils. She smiles while she watches them practice a few wicked weaves. Her eyes sharpen when she spots one of the girl's about to perform a summoning.

Her hair untwists itself from around her body and opens a portal to Inferno as she summons Malphas, a mysterious raven with a _s_ harp beak and razor-like talons breaks into the sky. Malphas soars high above them under the control of the trainee until she collapses to the ground clutching her head in agony. Malphas breaks free from her hair-like restrains. The other trainees surround her making sure she is alright. Malphas seizes this opportunity to attack them all! It nose dives for the trainee Umbras, they try to fend themselves by shooting it. It doesn't work.

In an instant, Rosa jumps in between Malphas and her students. She quickly shoves her arm in the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa and uses its power. A circular glyph of energy form in front of her and her pupils, with the symbol of the Umbra Witches that repels the incoming attack. The impact is strong enough to not only shatter the glyph, but stun Malphas momentarily while hurling Rosa several feet from the trainees. She struggles to her feet as Malphas is slightly disoriented.

"Run!" she screams.

The students take off running. Rosa looks at her arm and the Moon of Mahaa-Kalaa is broken! She furiously rips it off her forearm and throws it to the ground. Malphas screeches and again lunges for the students! Rosa takes out the Gaze of Despair and without hesitation she puts it on. Malphas suddenly pulls up from its initial targets and turns to Rosa who stands defiantly. It's eight eyes are fixed upon Rosa.

"Come to mummy."

Malphas fiercely comes after her. She takes to the air as she slips on the Climax Brace and starts to glow red. Malphas strikes and misses! She summons Madame Khepri's fists and repeatedly strikes Malphas. Malphas crashes to the ground thrashing about. It takes to the air again. Rosa continues throwing punches its way but it avoids them all, and causes a tornado which surround her. Trapped in the middle, Rosa cannot see where the demon is hidden. Suddenly, it screeches in from one side and barely misses her. Gone again, Rosa keeps her guard up waiting for the next attack. It's head pokes from a different angle and pecks at her. She dodges and kicks it several times in the head followed by rapid fire.

It does little damage as it screeches, creating a sonic boom effect. Rosa struggles to not be blown away, then it headbutts her out the tornado. As she floats mid-air it comes at her with it's talons wide open to grab her. She dodges but the talons cuts her deeply. She hits the ground like a ton of brick. She holds onto her side. Malphas turns around with its beak open ready to devour her! She's barely about to defend herself from it's rapid pecks. It knocks her over with it's wing. Rosa barely has the strength to look up as Malphas slowly stalks her as it trots on the ground.

Then a flash of white light yanks Rosa out just before Malphas has her. Rosa opens her eyes when she realizes she's laying in Balder's arms. He cradles her body with the utmost care.

"Hmm," he starts. "You're lighter than I expected."

Her mouth opens to respond, yet Malphas interrupts her with a piercing cry.

"We must get out of here," she warns him.

Balder stares down Malphas. He floats high in the air with Rosa tightening her grip around his neck. Malphas takes off after them. Balder waits for Malphas to attack.

Balder's right eye flashes a blue light and a golden orb of energy surrounds them completely. Malphas claws sink deeply into the forcefield and it viciously hammers its way inside.

"Balder!" she cries.

Balder grins as the force field pulsates, then several giant golden spikes with jagged edges stab deep into Malphas's body. The raven yelps in pain as it tries to break free, however, it's useless. Balder and Rosa float out of the orb which now engulfs the bird. Rosa watches in amazement as Balder effortlessly destroys the demon. The orb shrinks until the spikes stabs through itself and crushes Malphas to a bloody lump of flesh that disappears back to Inferno.

All is calm again. She slowly looks up to Balder as he's looking down at her. He holds her tightly as he teleports them some place far from here.

The two of them show up in a secluded part of Paradiso. The brightness and shimmering feathers are overwhelming for Rosa.

"This place…" she starts.

"Yes," he says still carrying her in his arms. "It's Paradiso, a place where the likes of you are not permitted."

She stares at him with hope filled eyes expecting him to not do anything rash.

"Can you walk?"

"...Yes."

He gently puts her down as she stands on her two feet. The tension is heave between them. Neither one of them knows to say or do. Rosa takes a deep breath to break the silence.

"Thank you, Balder for saving me," she says looking him in the eye and trying to stay emotionless. "My pupils were practicing. Clearly, they're not ready to summon like I suspected."

Balder says nothing.

"...I'll have a word with them about that, when I get back. So, when are you taking me back?"

Balder still says nothing.

Rosa's getting nervous and she struggling to hide it, "Also, I guess I should apologize for the last time we spoke to each other. I didn't intend to sound so harsh. But you understand what position I was in. The position we were both in. Right?"

Balder continues giving Rosa the silent treatment. Now, Rosa shyly looks away from him feeling embarrassed for saying anything to him. Balder moistens his lips.

"Rosa," he begins. "Since the first day I've laid eyes on you you've done nothing but torture my entire being. You were like a plague to my soul which I absolutely refused to cure for some reason. I did everything I could to physically, mentally, and emotionally eradicate you from memories, and do you know what I found out?"

Rosa shakes her head.

"That this entire time, whether we are together or apart, that I have fallen in love with you."

Rosa's swell up with tears that pour down her face. Balder cups her face in his hands, pushing her hair behind her ears, and thumbing her tears from her eyes. Balder leans in to kiss her. She allows him as she grabs hold of his wrists. He pulls her in closer as her arms wrap completely around his body giving into the passion that the two of them have been holding back for so long. Rosa breaks free from his kiss and kisses him several times all over his face. He chuckles as he continues to kiss her. Then she rests her head on his chest.

"What do we do now?" she sighs.

Balder says nothing as he pulls her in closer, a look of concern appears on her face, yet she buries it in his chest. He senses this but refuses to let it ruin the moment he longed for for so long.

"I want you to meet with me tonight."

"Where?"

"A place where no one will ever find us," he starts as he nudges her away, gripping her shoulders. "Just meet me at the town square, and from there you'll just follow."

Rosa nods. The two of them passionately gaze into one another's eyes, sadden, knowing that it's time for them to depart yet again. Balder waves his hand and a portal opens. Without saying a word, Rosa approaches it and proceeds to walk through. Before she disappears completely Balder rushes towards her again and kisses her sweetly on the lips. She smiles after the kiss is over and vanishes into the void.

"See you tonight."

Rosa's gone.

"Until then, my dear Rosa…"

The day came and went, and Rosa waits at the town square in Purgatorio sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her fingers lightly glide across the water making little ripples in her reflection. Balder's reflection appears behind hers. She turns around and without saying a word he extends his hand to her. She smiles and takes hold of it. He teleports the two of them away.

The two of them reappear, still in Purgatorio, in a moonlit wilderness. The moon is full and bigger than Rosa has ever seen. Balder wraps his arm around Rosa's waist and just keeps her close to him. She places her hand on his chest as she rests her head against his shoulder.

"This is beautiful," she smiles.

"I'm glad you like it," he says. "Here we won't have any interruptions. Come."

He takes her by the hand and leads to her to a lake close by. She see Balder about to walk into the water. She tries to stop him.

"What are you doing?" she laughs. "Going for a midnight swim?"

"It's fine," he smiles.

He walks out on the water. A white glyph appears under his feet which allows him to walk on water.

"What do you Umbras call it… 'witch walk'?" he asks. "It's similar to that. Only difference is us sages don't walk on walls when the moon is full, but water."

Rosa folds her arms not completely trusting what Balder's saying, "You don't say."

Balder slightly rolls his eyes, "If you need me to explain the mechanics it's simple: When the moon is full that means both the moon and sun are on opposite sides of the earth; the counterparts are balanced. To the humans this symbolically relates to their Summer Solstice, which is the time of maximum light."

"Thanks for the lesson, teacher," she says playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Well, you were the one who didn't know."

"Then you know the same rules apply," she says sneering at the water. "Us witches don't fair too well with water. Not to mention ruin my outfit."

"Of course, but you know I wouldn't let that happen to you. Now, come on."

He extends his hand out to her. She grabs it and cautiously steps out onto the water. He leads her out to the center of the lake.

"You know one thing I've always wanted to do?" he asks.

"What?"

"Go dancing!"

He spins Rosa around. She screams thinking she's going to fall in without being extremely close to him. He pulls her back in.

"Can you waltz?"

"I'm aware of what it is," she laughs.

"You must be joking," Balder guffaws in shock that there is no way she doesn't know how to dance. "I thought that's all you Umbras did was dance."

"Well, maybe I'm letting on more than I want you to believe."

He smiles, "Okay, show me what you got, Rosa."

They get into formation with his left hand and her right raised with their fingers slightly intertwine. His right hand is place on her back right under her shoulder blade while her left arm rests on top of his right arm.

"Okay," he says pretending to be impressed. "You at least have the correct form and placement of your arms."

"Trust me, Balder," she says turning up her nose at him. "The only lesson you'll be giving me tonight is how you can walk on water. Dancing is my forte!"

"Ha," he chuckles. "Where was all that confidence when I first asked you?"

"Are we waltzing or no?"

He chuckles again. The two of them start off with the basic box waltz. Their movement is a little stiff starting off but the two of them soon relax and really let their bodies become in sync with one another. The two of them begin to turn as they continue to box waltz.

"You're very light on your feet, sage," she teases. "I'm surprised you're not falling all over the place."

Balder just nods his head when he turns around, and meets her perfectly not missing a beat as they dance on the reflection of the moon. Now they travel across the lake while waltzing. They waltz in promenade, then he turns Rosa on each side of him as he continues waltzing. Rosa is actually impressed by his waltzing capabilities.

Putting their playful banter aside they look lovingly into each other's eyes. Balder knew in his heart there could only be Rosa in his life and he would stop at nothing to protect her from any harm. Rosa knew Balder was the only person she wanted to spend all of eternity with. She no longer care about what rules she had broken, but more importantly the wrath of Isabelle. She knew the worst thing that could happen to her for falling in love with a Lumen was being stripped of her Umbra Rite and the removal of her witchclock, rendering her human again. She would gladly take this punishment as long as she could be with Balder in the end.

"Moon river…" Balder softly sings under his breath.

"What?" Rosa questions. "What are you saying?"

Balder gathers his courage and croons with more confidence in an attempt to serenade Rosa.

"Moon river, wider than a mile I'm crossing you in style some day. Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker," he sings as he caresses Rosa's face. " wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way. Two drifters, off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see. We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend, my huckleberry friend, moon river, and me."

Balder repeats the lyrics again but this time Rosa chimes in every other word as the two of them waltz and sing in harmony. Balder ends the song and waltz dipping Rosa with one arm. He holds the position, when her hand brushes a few loose strands of hair away from his face.

"That was beautiful, Balder," she whispers as if she's out of breath.

Still in the leaning position Balder lifts Rosa slightly and kisses her passionately. She wraps her arm around his neck. He lifts her up, still kissing her, and carries her in his arms. He walks back to land where he lays her down in a bed of moon lilies. The petals explodes from underneath her and fly off into the night. Balder lays down next to her and continues to kiss her wildly. Passion began to take over on both sides as Balder's hands started to act on their own. His right hand has a fist full of her hair as her arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. His left hand chase down the side of her body when it finally stops to rub her inner and outer thigh. He feels her thighs quiver in anticipation.

Rosa slightly moves her head away from him breaking the kiss. Balder is lost in a trance.

"Balder…" she purrs.

Balder climbs on top of her getting in between her legs as he removes his monocle. He takes a dominant position over her.

"You are all mine, Rosa," he hums in her ear.

Her legs wrap tightly around his torso inviting him in. Balder's tongue invades Rosa's mouth once more. Her back arches as her hands stroke his back. He groans as he feels her nails dig into his back, however, he loves the pain. They consummated their love that night until they're both fully satisfied and beyond. They spent the entire night into the following day together.

Under the rising sun, Balder and Rosa are asleep in each other's arms, naked yet cloaked under Balder's magnificent robe. Rosa's eyes slowly open as she listens to the sound of Balder's beating heart. She gazes at his face and he seems so at peace, then he does a weird snort as he smacks his lips still sleeping. She only smiles, then gently wakes him.

"Balder," she whispers. "Time to get up."

He rolls over to his side ignoring her.

"No," she says shaking him hard. "Time for us to go."

"In a minute," he yawns.

"No more minutes. Now, Balder."

"Ugh, I was expecting a more pleasurable way of waking me up," he grins.

"Maybe next time," she teases.

"I like the sound of that."

Balder finally sits up. He stares at Rosa's amazing naked figure as she dresses herself. She catches him looking at her. She smiles.

"No."

"What?" he asks innocently.

"No."

"Rosa, what on earth are you saying 'no' to?"

"Balder, no."

"...Why not?!" he laughs. "I'll be quick I swear!"

"You know that's not your style," she says winking at him. "Now, it's time for you to be a good little sage and run off home back to your boys. I know Isabelle must be looking for me by now."

Balder grunts, "Well, that killed it for me."

Balder dresses himself, while Rosa fixes her hair. Now dressed the two of them look at each other. He holds her hand as they leave.

"When am I going to see you again?" she shyly asks.

"Tonight."

"The town square again?"

Balder nods. A portal opens to the Umbra's training hall. Balder and Rosa kiss again just before she steps in.

"I love you, Balder."

"And I love you, my dear Rosa."

She walks through and is gone. Another portal opens and Balder heads back to the Lumen.

Rosa arrives at the training hall and sees a gathering of Umbras.

"Hurry up, Sister Rosa it's time."

"It's time?" she questions.

"You can't have possibly forgotten!" says a trainee Umbra. "Isabelle's going to announce whether or not she conceived last night."

A look of horror washes over Rosa's face. Rosa had totally forgot that last night, the night she and Balder made love for the first time, was Garbhadhana. This was the only time when witches infertility bonds are broken, however the only person who is allowed to conceive is the Elder unless given permission. How could she have let this day of all days, to slip her mind! Rosa looks down at her stomach fearful that there could be something inside. Rosa follows along with the other Umbras praying that she would be okay.

Inside Isabelle is already in the middle of her announcement. She has a huge smile on her face.

"My sisters," she yells. "It took hold of my body! I am with child!"

The hall is filled with cheers and praise.

"Soon, there will be a little Umbra among us! A hopeful heir to the Umbra throne! I haven't thought of her name, but I assure you it will be very fitting for her," she beams.

Everyone claps and cheers and Isabelle basks in the affections. Rosa quietly sneaks off away from everyone. She cowards outside and leans against the wall. She presses her hand against her stomach. Rosa's lost in thought not knowing to whether to wish ill or hope for what could be inside. Rosa is so confused. Her head hits the back of the wall as she slides down it to the ground. She cups her face in her hands and openingly sobs. All Rosa can do is cry uncontrollably not her fate, a possible child, nor Balder's reaction.


	4. Chapter 4 - Balsamic Moon

_It's official, Isabelle was pregnant and expecting a little girl; an heiress to the Umbra throne just like she was to her mother. As the Umbras celebrate the news for nights on end, Rosa kept to herself; cutting herself off from as much contact as possible while her secret continued to grow inside her. Isabelle was distracted with her own joy, she didn't even notice Rosa wasn't around. She made appearances when needed, only to not draw any more suspicion to herself, however, she had no interest in any of it. Despite her best efforts her body was a constant nuisance leaving her with morning sickness, extremely sensitive to smells, and even being a bit moody. It's been two weeks and Rosa has yet to tell Balder, but she knew she had to do something soon. Whether he knew about her condition or not, she couldn't hide from him forever. He would find her, but for the first time ever, she was absolutely mortified what would happen when he did. That day has finally come._

The sun is slowly setting in the west as Balder waits patiently for Rosa at their secret place. He's a little annoyed, not because of the wait but Rosa's odd behavior. He can tell she's been avoiding him suddenly and he doesn't like it at all. He's determined to make her give him answers and stop playing whatever game she's doing to him. Rosa teleports using a muspelheim. Balder regains his composure to not attack her outright. At least give her the chance to explain herself.

She looks extremely upset and ashamed. Her head is lowered and she's squeezing her hands tightly together in front of her. Balder's face softens only a little as he's still baffled by her actions. Now, he's worried.

"Rosa," he says softly as he approaches her. "What is the meaning of all this?"

She ambles towards him not saying anything. They stop two feet from each other. Rosa continues to look down.

"Rosa, look at me."

She doesn't, instead she begins to cry. She wraps her arms around herself and holds on tightly to stop herself from trembling. Balder's heart melts only a little. He attempts to comfort her but she shakes at him causing him to not make another move towards her. Rosa's head continues to be tied down to the ground as she speaks to him.

"Balder," she begins, struggling to cough out the words. "Something has happened to me and I'm confused about what should I do."

"Okay. ...Whatever it is Rosa, I'm sure-"

"-Balder, please!"

Balder's taken aback as he watches Rosa slowly drag her head up to make eye contact.

"Balder…"

"Rosa… I must admit, I don't like this."

"...I'm…"

Balder begins to breathe heavier as his heart races, desperate for Rosa to just say it already.

"There's no easy way to say this but…"

"Rosa?"

"I'm with child," she says in a very low and weak voice.

"Wha… what did you say," he says as his heart drops with eyes widening.

"I'm pregnant, Balder. I'm… pregnant!"

Balder instantly goes from nervous to livid all the while Rosa breaks down harder in front of him. He shakes his head repeatedly as he runs his hands through his hair. He's trying his best to maintain his composure but he just can't help it. Impossible! How could this have happened?! Why did this happen?! Did she trick him?! Someone or something has to be at fault for this catastrophe.

"I don't understand," he struggles to utter while clenching his teeth together. "You witches can't bare children! As part of the pact you've made. Right?!"

"...I know that..."

"Well, if you did then explain to me what's going on in there!" he says pointing at her womb.

Rosa looks up with rage filled eyes. How dare he? Balder is making Rosa the villain in all of this when it was two people that night who decided to let passion get the best of them. He is at fault for this just as much as she is, yet he still found the nerve to take the high ground.

"Do you think I'm happy this happened?!"

Balder says nothing.

Rosa jumps up, "You're not the only one who's allowed to be angry at the situation! I wasn't expecting this any more than you were! Do you even know what I was thinking once I found out?"

"Enlighten me," he snorts.

"...I thought about forfeiting my life!"

"What?!"

"Do it myself than to have someone else do it for me. I am just as good as dead anyway."

"Don't be absurd!" he paces back and forth throwing his hands up.

Silence engulfs them both as tensions are still high.

Rosa grows weak again and falls to her knees, "Balder, just tell me what to do. I beg of you. Tell me what to do! Whatever it is… I'll do it gladly."

Balder stops moving with his back turned towards her, "Why'd you feel the need to tell me any of this? Now, you leave it up to me. Why?"

"I… I don't know," she sniffs. "I thought I could do it without you but…"

"But?" he says slightly turning his head towards her.

"I couldn't rob you... of your first child."

Balder gazes at Rosa with pathetic eyes. He knew whatever he did at this moment will change his life forever. Save himself or the woman he loves who's now carrying his child? He takes a deep inhale, then exhale. He walks over to Rosa and kneels down in front of her. He wipes the tears from her face. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her. Rosa receives Balder's message loud and clear. He then pulls her close and holds her tightly against his body.

"I've gone this far, right? What's one more step?" he chuckles nervously.

"Balder… but your Fatherhood?"

"I cannot worry about that anymore," he smiles while he places his hand on her stomach despite her not even showing. "Our future has already been decided."

"...I'm scared."

"Fear not, Rosa, for no harm will come to you nor our child. I swear on my life as a Lumen Sage and keeper of the Right Eye."

Rosa falls deeper into his embrace.

Four months has past and Rosa has to leave the Umbras before she shows anymore. Still, no one else is the wiser despite Rosa's uniform change in order to wear something a bit more forgiving to her motherly shape. Rosa has already informed Isabelle that she would be leaving the clan temporarily in search of new talismans and accessories. Again, Isabelle cared very little about Rosa and her business as she focused solely on birthing a healthy heiress who she has finally picked a name for.

Balder on the other hand is not as lucky as Rosa who could just sneak off and left alone. Balder is in charge and is expected to carry on his duties. He made sure Rosa is safe during his time of absence. Since he has become an actual father, his leadership skills have improved drastically. He has become more of a protector rather than a warmonger. Oddly enough, the angelic beings known as angels, weren't too keen on this method.

After he's done all that is expected of him, Balder leaves to be with Rosa. He no longer stayed in his palace, and instead traded it in for a small cottage among the humans in the countryside where no one followed in the ways of neither Lumen nor Umbra. He would arrive to his new home and be greeted by his lover waiting calmly with a tender hug. Their days were peaceful. No one from the outside ever disturbed the bubble in which they lived. Neither one of them ever thought they would live a life so peaceful all the while a child that would destroyed them all continued to make its way to the world.

Weeks turned to months and Rosa's getting towards the end of her pregnancy. She would've never imagined her body going through as much distress as being pregnant. During her last months Balder disappeared from the sages and stayed by Rosa's side for every waking moment. Whatever she needed he made sure he was an arm's reach away.

One day, Rosa and Balder walk through the village, dressed a commoners, locked armed and going nowhere in particular. Rosa rests her head on Balder's shoulder as they stroll about.

"Do you think we need anything?"

She shakes her head.

"I really don't think you should be walking around this much," he says worriedly. "What if it… falls out?"

Rosa laughs, "Balder, do you not know how childbirth works?"

He makes a face and shrugs due to his ignorance.

"All this time, the centuries even, and you've not learned anything?"

"I know things!"

Rosa chuckles while playfully pinching his cheeks, "Of course you do, dear. Let's keep going. I feel a lot better when I move around."

She looks down at her bulging belly, "Can't wait till you're here little one."

"Have we decided on a name yet?"

"Honestly, no."

"She'll be here any day now, Rosa," he jokingly scolds. "We can't just call her 'baby'. 'No, baby. Stop, baby. Listen to daddy, baby.' See? It doesn't work."

"Well, let's talk about names now. You first."

Balder ponders for a bit. Rosa smiles since he's taking this very seriously.

"Aviana."

"No."

"No? Why?"

"What's your next one, dear?"

He hesitant to say anything, "...Dinah."

"Nope."

"Nimah."

Rosa shakes her head.

"Fine, you tell me your stellar names since mine are godawful."

"Marisole."

"Pass."

"What? That is a gorgeous name."

"For someone else's daughter, not mine."

"But-"

"-Next!"

"Ulani."

Balder rolls his eyes so hard that they almost fall out of his head, followed by a heavy sigh. Rosa gently hits him in the chest.

"You're not being very nice."

"You're not giving me anything, Rosa. How about I help you: no names that begin with E, G, H, I, M, Q, R-"

"-Just say the bloody entire alphabet!"

"...But definitely no U's."

They both laugh at not being able to figure what to call their child.

"This is the first mark of being a bad parent."

"We're not bad," he says comforting, "just new."

They've actually walked out of the village. They take a rest underneath a nearby tree. Balder sits first, then Rosa sits on his lap. He wraps his arms around her to caress her stomach as he presses his face against her back with his eyes closed. Rosa rests her head against his as her hands lay on top of his.

"All I want," she starts sweetly. "Is a name that will show how sweet, caring, and loving our child is. There is no evil growing inside of me because she wasn't conceived from that. Our destruction isn't what I'll give birth to, Balder. Can't you feel it?"

He nods into her back. She smiles.

"...Cereza."

"Cereza?"

"Yeah," he mumbles. "Beauty. Innocence. ...Rebirth, not destruction."

Both Rosa and Balder rub her stomach, embracing not only the name but becoming a united force to protect their child from all enemies she'll soon face before even knowing who or what they are.

"I can't wait to meet you, Cereza," grins Rosa.

The time has finally come and Rosa is in labor. She lays in her bed, in her tiny cottage with Balder and no one else by her side. Neither one of them knows how this will play out but they're ready for anything. With one final scream. With one final push. Balder waits at the very end of the tunnel for little Cereza to make her way into the world. An Umbran glyph shatters from in between Rosa's legs as Cereza emerges. Balder ignores this as he's excitedly waits for Cereza to get out. He cradles her gingerly in his massive hands. Balder's eyes fill with tears as he has fallen completely in love with his child. A whole new sense of meaning has taken hold of him. It's a feeling that he has never felt before and now can't fathom how'd he gone this long without having it.

"Balder?" Rosa utters out of breath. "Is she okay?"

He looks up to Rosa, "She's perfect."

He brings Cereza over to Rosa who extends her arms out to hold her. Balder gently transfer Cereza to Rosa who instantly melts like Balder.

"Our child… Balder, we have a child."

Balder kisses Rosa all over her face. She kisses him on the lips as he hovers over both of them. They break their kiss, allowing Rosa to cuddle with Cereza. Balder crawls into bed with them as Rosa cozies up underneath him.

"She looks just like you," soothes Rosa.

"But let her have her mother's talents and strength."

The two of them nuzzle on each other as they marvel at their little miracle.

Outside their home in the distance a ray of light from the heavens cascades down on a small patch of grass, and gliding down in the ray is a herd of Affinities. They land gracefully and squawk and chirp amongst themselves. Suddenly, two Applauds hurl themselves to earth standing before the Affinities, one wielding a golden staff with a rounded blade and the other with a segmented bow strapped to its back. The two Applauds give a few muffled cheeps as the wielder of the staff points at Balder and Rosa's home. They head in that direction.

Balder's eyes suddenly sharpen as he senses Paradiso. He hops out of bed and heads to the window. Balder peeps through the curtain and spots the small army of angels quickly approaching. Rosa struggles to sit up a little to see what has Balder's attention.

"Balder," she says with rising concern. "What's the matter? What's going on?"

"Stay here."

Balder leaves.

"Balder!"

Balder is already gone. Rosa's face is slightly panicked but she does as she's told. Cereza becomes a little fussy, and Rosa attempts to calm her so that she doesn't cry.

"It's okay, little Cereza. Daddy, will be right back."

Before the angels get too close, Balder has met up with them and is blocking their path.

"Stop right there and tell me what brought you here," he orders.

The staff wielding Applaud steps forward and speaks to Balder in Enochian. Balder doesn't respond back in Enochian, but English as a sign of annoyance and even defiance.

"We've been sent here to bare witness to a disturbance," croaks the Applaud. "A disturbance that isn't meant to be."

"There is nothing here for you to see. Now leave."

"You've forgotten the true hierarchy that's been put into place, sage," it hisses when it stands face to face with Balder. "You are still a human. Your purpose is to serve that of the light and to guide lost human souls to us. You may be the leader of the sages and possessor of the Right Eye, but you do not command Paradiso. Now, you stand down."

Balder doesn't move an inch. The other Applaud wielding the bow draws it aims at Balder as the Affinities begin to circle around Balder. Balder is unmoved by their advances and is ready for whatever happens next.

"You're making a mistake, sage," says the Applaud gripping its staff a little tighter. It leans in to whisper in Balder's ear. "We know you faltered in your faith. We know you went against your Fatherhood. We know you gave into your carnal desires, but all will be forgiven if you rebuke the temptress that holds you hostage and let us reestablish order before this goes any further."

Balder considers this, his last chance, to be redeemed and forgiven. He closes his eyes and says nothing. Applaud takes this as Balder's answer, he wants nothing more to do with Rosa and to leave her to whatever fate the angels had for her. Applaud snaps its fingers and the others fall in line to attack the home where Rosa and Cereza stayed. As they all approach the home Balder opens his eyes, summons Holy Glaive, and stabs the lead Applaud through the back and out its torso. The other angels stop dead in their tracks as they watch Balder lift the Applaud high in the air on the end of Holy Glaive. Applaud screeches in agony as it struggles to unspear itself from Balder's weapon. Balder teleports Holy Glaive out of Applaud and slices it into a million bloody pieces.

"I, Balder, rebuke Paradiso, not as a Sage but as a man! And this light shines forever!"

He charges for the angels, they all take up their arms to avenge their fallen comrade at full force. Balder fights them all with ease. The Applaud with the bow does a charging arrow and fires. It misses as Balder dodges out of the way and continues to slash his way through the hordes of Affinities.

Rosa hears the commotion from outside and immediately goes to look. Her mouth drops open as she sees Balder fighting alone against a small army of angels. She holds Cereza closer as the angels call for more reinforcements. Rosa knows she must do something. She can't let Balder go at this alone, but she looks down at Cereza who is resting calmly close to her bosom. Her priority is to protect Cereza first, that's what Balder would've wanted. Right when Rosa makes the decision to leave a Beloved comes crashing through the roof of their home.

Balder turns around and sees this beast of an angel viciously attacking his home.

"ROSA!"

He immediately charges for Beloved however more Affinities continue to throw themselves in his way, giving Beloved more time to destroy whoever is inside. Beloved continues to thrash about, blindly swinging its axe through the rubble. After the dust has settled, Beloved stops attacking to find any sign of a dead witch. Nothing!

"Looking for me?"

Beloved looks up and spots Rosa high in the air, still cradling Cereza, she teleports out of harm just in time using hornet within. She comes down hard on Beloved with an afterburner kick knocking it several feet away. She lands gracefully as Balder rushes to her side, but they don't have time to rejoice just yet. They stand back to back surrounded by angels with Beloved coming to, eagerly wanting to return the favor for Rosa.

"Rosa, stay with me. This will not be where our paths end," Balder mumbles under his breath.

Rosa closes her eyes and holds onto Cereza tightly, she lowers her head and concentrates with all her might.

"As long as there's light, Balder," she starts. "The shadow will remain cast!"

An immense pulse of energy is emitted from Rosa's body. Balder jumps high into the air and avoids getting hit as the angels around them are knocked to the ground. Rosa waves her arm above her in a circular motion. The Umbran glyph appears over her head, she ducks down in a crouching position shielding Cereza under her as the glyph becomes a barrier. Rosa's eyes spark red as her soul leaps out her body. Balder looks on, surprised that she could do something like this.

Rosa's soul goes on the offense, wasting little time as she takes the angels out with ease. Balder joins in the fray by casting celestial flames to all the grunts. Rosa grabs an Affinity slams it to the ground, with her heel digging deep into its back she rips off its wings. She then yanks up the body and hurls it at Beloved who's making its way to her body as a distraction. It doesn't work.

Balder takes his Holy Glaive and chucks it like a boomerang. It tears through several Affinities, and he teleports to catch it after it kills everything but Beloved. He sees Rosa running up its back. Balder takes Holy Glaive and throws it dead center into Beloved's red core on it's back. It flails about. Rosa dodges it's attempt to grab her. She lands on its face and uses her heel stomp several times to smash its head into the ground until it's head explodes.

It's finally over. The angels' bodies fade off into little twinkling lights. Rosa's soul reunites with her body and the barrier disappears. She stands up while Balder walks over to her but he catches something in his peripheral. He turns and sees Father Eberhard standing there. His eyes are wide in disbelief. This whole time, how could he had not seen this coming? An overwhelming sense of betrayal consumes him as he tightens his jaw and glares at Balder. He saw everything. Balder eyes jolt up to the sky and then narrows as he spots Fortitudo fleeing the scene in the distance. Balder wants to say something. Anything. But what would be the point? He drops his head in defeat. It's over. Rosa stands by his side, her hand carefully reaches out to his. He grips onto her hand with such strength he might break it. She gazes out to Father Eberhard.

Father Eberhard says nothing.

Rosa says nothing.

Balder definitely says nothing.

Judgement day has finally come; both the Umbras and Lumen wasted little time in addressing this crisis. Deep within the Umbran Court gather the highest ranking Fathers of the Lumen Sages, including Father Eberhard to testify everything he had witnessed, and the strongest Umbran Witches. The sages and witches stand side by side each other, however parallel to the opposite clansmen. Balder, alongside Rosa with child, are brought to the center. They can feel the fear, disgust, and hatred being thrust upon them from witch and sage alike. They knew it was because of their actions that now put everyone's fate in jeopardy. Everyone waited patiently for Isabelle to arrive. Cereza is a little whiny and certain witches and sages cringe at the sound. Suddenly, a door creaks open and it's Isabelle. No one's surprise beside Rosa, Isabelle is no longer pregnant. Rosa can only assume everything went okay, but knew damn well she better not ask.

Isabelle adjusts her glasses. She looks at Balder, then Rosa, and finally Cereza. Isabelle who's freakishly calm, which absolutely terrifies Rosa.

"I thought," Isabelle starts, "I would never have to hold court for yet another fallen Umbran sister. Yet, here I am, along with Lumen within these hallowed halls. I wish I could say that I am surprised but I am not. If anything… I am gravely disappointed."

She cuts her eye at Balder, "With you being an active participant in this deathly deed I will be conducting these procedures."

Balder only sneers at Isabelle.

"Rosa," she says coldly. "You were one of the best and brightest, but you allowed the whore in you to be the end of us all-"

"-Don't you dare!" interjects Balder.

"Silence!" Isabelle roars. "Your time to speak is over!"

Balder struggles to say nothing as Isabelle continues to dig into Rosa.

"I demanded you to keep away from him, yet you were this selfish. You conceived the impure child during a time where only I was supposed to. Now, you will be punished accordingly. And you," she hisses at Balder. "The Right Eye, consummated your lust for the whore, betraying your Fatherhood and destroying your Rites for pleasures of the flesh. You have deemed yourself unfit to lead the Lumen."

Father Eberhard nods in agreement when Balder looks over to him. He knew it to be true that those are his words and not Isabelle's. As Isabelle continues to tell him of their wrongdoings, Rosa slips Balder her bullet lipstick. He gazes at it and takes it with no hesitation. Isabelle gears up to say her final last words.

"I cannot say what will become of you Balder. I'm sure Father Eberhard will deal with you justly," she turns to Rosa and with as much hatred she could muster and says, "In your wickedness, you have broken the ancient commandments and crafted a bond with one of the light. Our laws are clear! They demand you to be eternally imprisoned. As for the impure child she must be kept from the path of the dark arts forever!"

The Fathers turn to each other as they in protest to what she just said. Father Eberhard steps forward.

"Pardon me, Elder Isabelle," he begins. "I feel that is an unjust move to call. Keep the child from the dark arts? That is insane. How do you intend on keeping her from it?"

The other Father softly chatter in agreement. The Umbra Witches all roll their eye and display how they just want to Fathers to just shut up and go with whatever Isabelle orders.

"The child must be destroyed!"

"No!" yells Rosa.

"I won't let you!"

"Quiet, Balder!" hollers Father Eberhard. "Your fate has been sealed."

"And I will not allow my child to suffer the same!"

"Then you should've never brought it here!" outcries another Umbra. "You've killed us all is what you did!"

"Yeah, consider this a favor from our merciful Elder!"

"Silence!" booms Isabelle. "I will not let this go on any further. The child, her daughter, will stay with us. Much like if she had a son I would've given it to the Lumen."

"Unbelievable," scoffs Father Eberhard.

"Father Eberhard," utters Isabelle. "Take what you will from this but the child stays with us. Now remove them both!"

"No, wait!"

"Hey! Let go of me this instant!"

The Umbra witches grab and pull Rosa away from Balder. Balder fights and struggle to keep hold of Rosa as the Fathers rip him away. Their two arms extend out to one another but fall a few inches shy.

"No, you can't do this to me!"

An Umbra takes Cereza away from Rosa. Cereza begins to cry.

"Cereza!" bellows Balder. "Give her back to Rosa! I said get off of me! Rosa!"

"Bald-!"

Rosa is pinned to the ground as the Umbras climb on top of her to subdue her. She sees Isabelle holding Cereza, not caring enough to comfort the baby's cries. She looks at Rosa with disdain. She smirks and then disappears into the shadows with Cereza crying. Balder is dragged out of the hall. As the the image of Isabelle taking his child into the darkness, and Rosa laying helpless on the ground, are forever burned in his mind when the great hall's door slam shut in his face.


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1) - Dark Moon

There isn't a single cloud in the moonless sky as the screams of Rosa and thunderous roar of Balder echos in the night. Outside the clocktower, Balder wrestles with the two Fathers holding each of his arms; they grapple with his violent movements. Father Eberhard's arms are folded across his chest while he walks closely behind as they rush through the woods, making their way back to Paradiso.

"Balder, control yourself," Father Eberhard scolds. "Have some dignity!"

"I care less about my dignity when what I hold dear is robbed from me!"

"'What you hold dear'?! What a load of trash! You were tricked by a Witch and betrayed your Fatherhood. Clearly, you need to reevaluate your saintliness."

Balder scoffs at the idea. Father Eberhard turns up his nose at the thought of Balder becoming so weak and feeble in his opinion. Balder finally stops fighting when he realizes it is all for nothing. His body goes limp as the Fathers drag Balder along. They approach a portal back to Paradiso; there Balder will face a jury of his peers. The best thing he could pray for is death now.

"Don't have us drag you all the way to court," orders Father Eberhard. "Stand and walk down this path you so eagerly needed to venture."

Balder says nothing as his face stares down at the ground slowly getting to his feet. They all walk through the portal, never to be seen again by the likes of the Umbra Witches.

Meanwhile, Rosa's isolated in a room as she's prepared for her imprisonment. She doesn't struggle, unlike Balder. She accepts her punishment willingly. Her mind is preoccupied with the thoughts of Cereza and Cereza's fate in the hands of Isabelle. An Umbra approaches Rosa and extends her hand. Rosa looks at the Witch's open palm and knows what she wants, yet doesn't want to part with it.

"Your watch, Sister Rosa."

Rosa takes a moment before she removes the brooch from her chest and politely hands it over. The Umbra walks away as three others approach Rosa. She takes the shame of being stripped naked from her old uniform by her Sisters. They surround her chanting softly, pulling their energy together as they direct it towards her. Rosa stands with her head held high as her hair explodes from her body! It wiggles a little until it falls limp.

Standing, not covering her body, she is then given a black skin-tight bodysuit that flares out around her ankles and wrists. The Robes of Banishing, a special piece of garb given to Witches who face eternal imprisonment. The Robes of Banishing will slowly diminish and suppress her powers until she dies. There are several belt loops that they thread with belts and then tighten. Rosa's forced to sit down as they brush and mold her beautiful jet black hair into the shape of a hive. Then they neatly confined and house her hair in a hat that breaks into two tail-like flares branded by a gold broken rose symbol.

They put the final touches on her prison uniform with gloves. Finally, they put shackles on her ankles, wrists, and neck. One Umbra carefully pulls the mouth covering over her mouth and nose. Rosa finally relaxes for a moment.

"May I have my glasses?"

An Umbra places them on her face.

"Thank you."

Rosa walks into a cell where they chain her to the walls. The gate slams behind her, and the clicking sounds of heels fade into the distance leaving Rosa alone. She looks around the cell. Empty. She strokes the bar of her cell and throws her back against it. She slowly slides down then sits on the cold cobblestone floor. She doesn't cry. She doesn't yell. She just stares into nothingness.

Isabelle's chamber is filled with the cries of now two darling baby girls. Isabelle hands Cereza over to a young wet nurse.

"Take care of this one."

The wet nurse carries both Cereza and Isabelle's baby into another room. Isabelle sits down in her throne, trap in her own world. The gravity of her current situation finally takes hold; she has the child that will destroy them all. What is she supposed to do with this unknown force? She knows she can't keep her away from the dark arts. She knows she can't lock her away. She damn sure knows she can't kill her. Maybe Isabelle could use Cereza for her own gain; have the child grow up protecting the Umbra and leave all else to fall into ruin. No! None of these options are good enough. The child must never realize her true potential. She must bestow Cereza with a deep seeded fear of being a danger to the world but to herself. Teach Cereza she's lucky Isabelle casted a merciful eye on her.

Days passed and Balder is about to hear his final verdict. Balder stands before a council of Fathers, including Eberhard, who stands to give Balder his sentencing. Balder stares at Father Eberhard hatefully as Eberhard and the rest of the council tower over him.

"Father Balder, it is with a heavy heart that I must see you stand before this gracious council. You, and your Fathers past, have led the Lumen into blessed days throughout the millennia. We all wish this didn't happen. However, you've committed sins of the flesh and sired a child with one of darkness."

Father Eberhard sighs heavily as he shakes his head. He is honestly distraught by what he has to do to Balder, and Balder notices this. Father Eberhard is genuine with his feelings and Balder's eyes lose their intensity.

"I do not take pleasure in having to do this, so I will not humiliate you further than what you have already done to yourself. Father Balder, do you have any last words?"

Balder takes a moment. He gazes into the eyes of each council member and see a wide array of emotions across their faces. Some are confused, others disappointed, and a few are angry. He doesn't blame them for any of those feelings. He takes a deep breath before baring his soul.

"What can I say? I've failed as the Right Eye, leader of the Lumen Sages. I have strayed from my righteous path, and for that I am sorry. If any of you are curious over my regret for my actions, rest assured I do not. I fell in love with an Umbra Witch named, Rosa and I was lucky enough to have her bare my daughter, Cereza who I love more than anything this world can conjure. I'm not expecting you to understand. I'm not expecting you to have mercy. I was able to experience such a pleasure only the sweet release of death is the antidote against this ailment which plagues my heart after losing them. So, to all of my brothers, may the glorious love of Jubileus continue to grace you."

The court in unison says, "And also with you."

Father Eberhard nods in approval, "We can only imagine the sort of love one might have after taking on a lover and child. With this being said, Balder you are exiled. Death shall take you on its own terms."

"Wha — where shall I go?"

"Cacciaguida: the forest that will allow you to reflect on your life forever."

Moments later, Balder's escorted outside Paradiso in handcuffs with Father Eberhard alone. Beyond Paradiso and not crossing into other realms is the void. It's neither Inferno nor Purgatorio, but an endless darkness enshrouded forest. Father Eberhard releases Balder from his restraints. Balder rubs his wrists in relief. The two of them exchange a look of understanding and sorrow.

"Go."

Balder turns his back on Father Eberhard and walks into the forest. He doesn't bother to look back as he walks into nothingness. Father Eberhard's eyes stay on Balder until he's completely out of sight. Balder walks for days, weeks, and soon months. He wonders nonstop in the dark. It's the only thing he could think of to keep his mind off Rosa and Cereza, but to no avail. By this time he can no longer hear the voices of Laguna. Finally reaching his breaking point, Balder collapses to the ground as his face lands in a pile of dirt. His monocle flings off his face and rolls several feet away. Balder can't even muster the strength to look up to see where it's going. Instead, he lies motionless while his eyes slowly close.

With one final breath he whimpers, " …Ro …"

Years continue on with both Rosa and Balder removed, all communications ceased, the tension between the clans have reached a breaking point. It's only a matter of time until paranoia, anger, and greed takes hold to cause someone make the first move. The angels wanted to be the one and only realm in control. It is time to unite the three realities since the Lumen failed to realize their objective. It is time for the revival of Jubileus. With pressure constantly raining down on the Sages by their angelic sovereignty, Father Eberhard is the someone to make their ambitions a reality.

Father Eberhard is outside alone in a courtyard in Paradiso. He's already assumed the role of leader of the Lumen, but not anointed to Right Eye. He's getting a little frustrated, yet will not rush what is rightfully his. As Father Eberhard finishes writing his sermon, Fortitudo glides down to him on heavenly rays. Father Eberhard greets Fortitudo with a warm and gentle smile as he believes the day has finally come for him to be the Right Eye.

"Ah, Fortitudo! What a pleasure to see you on this glorious day."

"Glad to see you in such high spirits, Father Eberhard," says Fortitudo in Enochian.

"Why should I not be? Everything is as it should be."

"From whose point of view?"

A look of concern befalls Father Eberhard's face, "Well, unless there's an unforeseen disturbance that you're about to inform me, I would guess it's just mine."

"The Umbras. They've become a serious threat. They've always been. And you've allowed it."

"Impossible! We've advanced our fellowship ten times more than them! The strength of the human heart is closely tied to the Light! There's no way they-"

"-The child still breathes!"

"What?

"The child that was crafted by both light and darkness," Fortitudo says sternly. "You've allowed it to slither into adulthood!"

Father Eberhard takes a seat, cupping his face in his palms.

"You've allowed this to happen."

"I thought they'd destroyed it!"

"And you trusted the words of a Witch?! This is your excuse?!" roared Fortitudo.

Father Eberhard says nothing.

"Destroy them."

Father Eberhard looks up at Fortitudo.

"If you desire to be anointed the Right Eye, spare your brethren, and disprove your uselessness as a Lumen, kill them all. Especially the halfbreed."

Fortitudo takes off, flinging dust and debris into the face of Father Eberhard not giving him the chance to respond.

Later that night, Father Eberhard along with his Fathers, work feverishly to come up with a plan. They knew very little on what the Witches had been up to this whole time. Any notes left behind by Balder certainly had to be out of date. Father Eberhard could only go off of instinct. He knew where they are and their most powerful weapon at their disposal, the halfbreed. Yet he believes his faith and determination is strong enough to defeat any foe that stands in his way.

"And so it is decided," he addresses the Fathers. "At the break of dawn, we will throw ourselves into the belly of the beast and destroy it from the inside out."

The Fathers nod in agreement.

"Gather all Sages; leave no one behind, as it is now his duty to destroy the Umbra."

A pale sun slowly rises like the calm before the storm. Rosa, sleeps on the floor, curled in a ball like a cat. The sun saunters its way into her cell gently warming her face. Her eyes struggle to open as they gloss over and close again from the brightness. High in her mighty tower, Isabelle strolls out onto her balcony, in a conservative black, chiffon nightgown, from her bedroom. The wind catches her gown, but she grips tightly on its side to keep it moderately in place. She looks up at the sky and squints. Suddenly, there's a massive explosion! Her palace rocks to its very core as she's thrown to the edge of her balcony.

"What on Earth?!" Isabelle roars.

Another massive explosion and Umbras can be heard screaming in the distance. A Witch comes rushing in to Isabelle's aid. Isabelle refuses the help as she stands on her own two feet.

"I don't need you to say anything. Just kill whatever or whoever is causing this."

Without hesitation the Witch leaves in pursuit of the attacker. Isabelle looks over the edge and spots three Sages sneaking along the perimeter. Her eyes widen in rage as she climbs up on the banister. She stands tall, staring down on them like a hawk, and then she steps over the edge. Plummeting several feet to the ground, the impact of her landing not only startles the unsuspecting Sages, but hurls them several feet into the air. Her gown instantly melts off of her and her formal Elder attire takes hold of her body, a long black dress with a cape with a collar crescent moon all formed by her hair. She activates Witch time slowing the novice Sage's movement. They try to negate her magic; however, Isabelle's magic is so powerful it surpasses them in every way imaginable.

"Curse all Witches," one Sage struggles to utter. "You all will suffer at the hands of the mighty Lumen!"

Isabelle adjusts her glasses. She glows red, raises one arm and slashes the air in front of

them in one swipe. Witch time expires and both the heads and bodies of the Sages fall lifelessly on the ground. The river of blood creeps its way to Isabelle's heels. She scoffs as she walks off to aid any of her fallen.

Still locked away, Rosa watches helplessly from her cell barred window. She watches both trainee and experienced Umbras engaged in hand to hand combat. Too weak from her imprisonment, she tries her hardest to break her chains but they won't even budge. The ground trembles underneath her as she collapses from the vibrations.

"Please be okay, Cereza," she whispers under her breath.

Father Eberhard, on the battlefield, grabs a trainee Umbra by the neck. She claws at him in hopes of breaking free from his powerful clutch.

"Steady yourself, my brothers! None of them must live!"

Then he crushes her windpipe with his bare hand. The body falls to the ground with blood filled eyes and mouth gaping. Umbras Witches summon demons from Inferno as Lumen summon beasts from Paradiso. Isabelle charges into battle, a look of worry becomes her as she frantically looks for her daughter within the chaos.

"Where are you?" she whimpers.

Hundreds of fireballs hurl from the sky, about to kill anyone in its path. Isabelle steps forward extending her arm as if she's trying to rip out the heart of Father Eberhard.

"Agraa ora micma telocvovim!"

The hair from underneath her garments form a massive demonic glyph under her, and then expands outward to all nearby Witches. The glyph rises above them all as Ha'razel, a demonic eyeless rabbit with two jaws, foaming at the mouth screeches. It opens both of its mouths and sucks in all of the fireballs like a black hole; protecting the Witches from harm. The demon then vomits the flames back at the Sages through its nose. A fair amount of Sages get caught in the flames and are reduced to mere ashes. Father Eberhard and thousands more escape in time. Ha'razel disappears into nothingness as the hair flies back to Isabelle. The Umbras sigh in relief, but they all know this is far from over. They look to Isabelle to tell them what to do next.

"Mother!"

Isabelle turns around and sees Jeanne, her daughter in traditional skin tight red Umbra garb and her hair in two buns running towards her. Alongside her is Cereza, whose face is covered revealing only her eyes and beehive shaped hairdo. Isabelle hugs Jeanne tightly, as she does the same.

"I'm glad to see you unscathed."

"What brought on this madness, Mother?"

"It doesn't matter. We will not let this atrocity go unpunished!" Isabelle turns to Cereza. "Right?"

"...Yes."

Magnificent trumpets, French horns, and tubas blares a harmonious melody from the heaven above. Cascading down on heavenly rays, filling the entire skyline with a burning white light, are angels enlisted to aid the Lumen. Every Umbra narrows their eyes upon their slow descent.

"Witches!" thunders Father Eberhard from above. "We shall not rest until you are all cleansed from this planet! Now witness your demise before you! May Jubileus, the creator, have mercy on your ill-gotten souls!"

Isabelle snaps her fingers, and the Umbras on que pull out their weapons, ranging from guns, swords, scythes, whips, and anything else in between. Isabelle leaves them, along with Jeanne, Cereza, to fight Father Eberhard and his army.

She whisper to Jeanne as she passes by, "Do not fail me again."

Jeanne takes her words to heart as the fire is ignited in her eyes to make her mother proud.

Isabelle hastily makes her way to the Witch Tower where Rosa's kept. She walks down deep into the cellar and pulls open the heavy stone doors. Rosa turns around and sees the shadowy figure that is Isabelle lurking in the entrance.

"I thought I would never see your face again."

"Same here."

The rumbling of chaos is a faint sound to Isabelle's heels clacking their way towards Rosa. Rosa approaches the bars of her cell, gripping them tightly. The two of them stand only a few feet away from each other.

"You've aged horribly," says Rosa.

There's an awkward silence. They both know what the other wants to say, but now is not the time. Isabelle reaches into her sleeve and pulls out the key to Rosa's cell. Rosa takes a step back allowing Isabelle to open it. Rosa exits the cell and stands face to face with Isabelle. Then she is offered another watch by Isabelle.

"What happened to my watch?" Rosa sneers.

Isabelle's lips tighten as Rosa accepts the clock and places it in her chest nod.

"I don't know. Maybe it found itself a better owner."

"'Better' you say?"

"None of that matters. The Lumen are trying to destroy us all and you are expected to stand with us no matter who challenges you."

Rosa looks a little worried as Isabelle cuts her eye at her.

"Will there be a problem?"

The purple mist emitting from the clock is absorbed into Rosa's body. She shakes off whatever doubt that's troubling her. She breaks her chains but doesn't remove them.

"What's done is done, Isabelle."

Rosa walks pass Isabelle with her chains scraping against the ground. She sighs heavily not looking at Isabelle. Isabelle follows closely behind her. They run through the dark and dank catacombs until they approach the massive stone doors. There's a few Witches struggling to force the doors open. They move out of Isabelle's way since she's the only one who can get them to open. Extending her arm, the ground shakes violently as the doors begin to slowly open wide enough for them to run through.

Inside waiting for them are the Umbra Armors, a highly functional, two ton, twenty foot tall, black and gold colored mech. The Umbra's pride and joy. It moves only as fluidly and is powerful as the Witch who commands it. The Witches all run to a mech, hop inside the cockpit and it's instantly powered up by her magic.

"Carry a spare armor as you take flight!" commands Isabelle. "Scatter them wherever an Umbra stands!"

Rocket boosters ignite as the armors hover in the air.

"Open the hatch!" yells a Witch.

A trainee trots over to a lever and slams it down. The ceiling opens wide, revealing a tunnel for the armors to launch themselves out from the cavern. Nearly, twenty armors are occupied as the hover several feet in the air. Cable extensions eject from the chest cavity and latch onto an empty armor like a magnet, lifting it up from the ground. The armors take off like a flock of birds to the battlefield. The dust and debris fill the hall with heat as both Isabelle and Rosa allow it to wash over them.

"Are we not taking one?" asks Rosa.

"My Jeanne has our offense. We need to regroup and focus our defenses; secure the magic halls and armories since we are already spread out enough as it is."

"And what of the clocktower? At least one of us should stay here."

"The clocktower will never fall!"

Each passing moment the streets turn red with blood from Witch and Sage alike. Jeanne cuts clean through a Sage when a little blood splatters onto her face. She hears the humming sound of the Umbran reinforcements. She looks up and smiles at the several armors being released from their tethers and plummeting to the ground.

Jeanne, along with several other Witches spring into action, leaping hundreds of feet

into the air. They strap in mid-flight and ignite the engines.

"Everyone follow my lead!" yells Jeanne.

All of the Witches get into a V-formation, charging their gatling guns and open fire at the Sages down below in a sweeping motion. The Sages all attempt to dodge the oncoming assault. If they are lucky enough to avoid gunfire, they were easily crushed underneath the armors that land.

A nearby Sage summons several tentacles of Lustitia, bursts through the sky. The chomping buds gobble and swipe any Umbra around them turning them into mush. A few armors charge in and grab hold of the tentacles and either rips them out of the sky or tear them apart using their rockets. Any tentacles that's destroyed only spawns more to be summoned; however, the Umbras continued to terminate them all.

Cereza spots the Sage who's continuously summoning the tentacles. She draws the katana, Shuraba, out of thin air and on her side. She lines her attack carefully so she goes unnoticed, then takes a deep breath. She slowly moves the katana in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. Halfway there and Shuraba pulsates a red aura.

"Almost there …"

She finally completes the circle. The Sage finally notices her! With the seal fully drawn she thrusts the blade downward executing Moonlight Massacre. Unable to dodge in time, a massive red beam of energy obliterates him and anyone else in its path. Cereza, now vulnerable to an attack, is unaware of the chomping tentacle heading straight for her. Suddenly, Jeanne's mech lands right in front of the attack, shielding Cereza. She holds it off at full force, but it starts to wrap itself around the armor to crush it.

"Jeanne!"

Cereza immediately jumps on top of Jeanne's mech and slashes the tentacle with her bare hands. The monster falls apart into a pile of bloody mush.

Jeanne chuckles a little, "You need a lift?"

Cereza smiles as she sits on the shoulders of the mech. Jeanne takes off with the two of them continuing the fight.

The Umbra and Lumen continue to fight for months on end, then the months turned into years. Neither side allowed the other to fully recoup, however, the Umbras were able to find a way to manage. Isabelle, along with Rosa and their two daughters, were able to successfully fortify their defenses leaving no hope for a victory for the Lumen despite the aid of Paradiso. They've lost so many during their fruitless crusade. The forces of heaven seem to have given up on them. Father Eberhard knew in his heart, that the Lumen Sages were done for. He has led them to their doom all thanks to Rosa. He's become twisted, even obsessed with the thought of her still being alive. He hated her! Even more than Isabelle and Cereza. He would die happy knowing that she is dead. No matter what punishment awaits him in the afterlife, he had to kill her!

It the midst of a heated battle late at night, a dischuffed and unkept Father Eberhard, is ruthless in battle against two Witches. By his side is another Sage. The Sage manages to kill the Witch on his own, while the remaining Witch watches in anger. She's seriously injured.

"Shall I finish this one off, too, Father?"

Father Eberhard, stands over the body of the fallen Witch and laughs at her mockingly. His mood suddenly changes when he spits on her.

"Utter trash!" he snorts as he grabs the body by the neck.

He scans the body up and down in a lecherous manner, "This is what led him astray. Maybe I should-"

"-Father Eberhard?"

The young Witch takes off the moment the Sage looks toward Father Eberhard.

"Dammit!" shouts the Sage. "I'll get her!"

Father Eberhard grabs him by the shoulder.

"Allow me."

Father Eberhard walks confidently after her into the darkness.

The young Witch limps as fast as she can, hobbling over uprooted tree roots, and ducking under low hanging branches. She's out of breath and can barely keep going. She glances behind herself to see if she's being followed. There's no one there. She stops for a breather leaning up against a tree.

"There you are my little black cat."

She looks up and Father Eberhard appears to have been waiting for her the entire time from up above. She immediately runs but he materializes in front of her cutting her off at the pass. She turns around and he teleports again in front of her.

"If I were you, I'd stop running. You'll only die tired."

He materializes his ten foot halberd, Zaphkiel; the Witch takes a defensive stance with her pistols. With lightning speed he flashes around her, and then stops behind her. She looks down at her stomach and sees Zaphkiel, drenched in her own blood, throbbing through her. Her eyes roll up as she falls dead hanging over the edge. Her body collapses and he carefully catches her. He strokes the side of her face, then his hands travel down her neckline.

"I might as well take a piece of this forbidden fruit."

A bullet flies right towards him. He senses it and gets out of the way in time allowing the body to fall to the ground. He looks out into the darkness.

"Show yourself!"

Emerging from the shadows is Rosa.

"Such a vile creature you are."

Father Eberhard eyes light up like a boy at Christmas. He slings his halberd over his shoulder and casually walks towards her.

"The root of all this madness," he sneers. "My loathsome temptress. Just like Balder, you've been plaguing my mind for a very long time."

"Don't you dare say his name!"

He brushes his hair back with one hand.

"My apologies. But I must admit … I now see how he'd fell so easily."

He eyes her up and down as he circles her.

"Truly, you are a piece of art. Absolutely beautiful, but I bet you're even more beautiful covered in blood," he says as he licks his lips.

"Yours or mine?"

He bites his lower lip.

He teleports up to her and grabs her by the throat. She wraps her legs tightly around his torso, crushing him.

"Finally, my invitation!" he laughs maniacally.

Rosa twists her body and flips him away from her. He lands on his feet but is instantly tackled to the ground by Rosa. She leaps off of him and in mid-air she uses her wicked weave then pounds him into the ground with the fists of Madama Khepri. Father Eberhard lies motionless in the huge pit created by her attack. She lands gracefully on her feet with her back to him.

"Get up," she snarls.

He levitates off the ground and casually dusts himself off.

"That will be the last time you do that, Witch."

He charges at her.

She charges at him.

It's an instant explosion of lightning fast moves and evasive maneuvers. Father Eberhard teleports around in an attempt to find any opening for a quick stab of his halbert. However, Rosa won't even give him an inch as she's fully capable of keeping up with him in blocking his attacks. The two of them continue to dance around each other until she kicks him square in the face, sending him several feet away.

As he slides across the ground, he quickly recovers to his feet and wipes the blood from his mouth in anger.

"Obelison!"

A massive Laguna glyph illuminates the night sky, opening the heavens. The head of Prudence, a green armored dragon that's nothing more than an oversized lizard with wings, forces its way through. Prudence roars as it struggles to squirm through the portal.

"Ar ar tio," shouts Rosa as she summons Hecatoncheir, a giant endowed with six fearsome arms capable of pulverizing any angelic messenger into slush.

Before Prudence is able to land on the ground Hecatoncheir grabs Prudence by the front legs and yank it out of the sky. Prudence falls landing on its back. It squirms around swinging its tail, sweeping the ground.

"Unhand me you infernal swine!" bellows Prudence in Enochian while attempting to chomp at the many arms trying to hold it steady.

Father Eberhard springs into action to destroy Hecatoncheir, yet Rosa does a rapid fire at him with Unforgiven.

"I'm not done with you yet!"

Father Eberhard is ready to attack but gawks at Hecatoncheir who's now taken hold of Prudence's rear legs. Hecatoncheir's sixth arm repeatedly bashes a hole through Prudence's stomach, spilling blood and guts everywhere. The other four arms, one on each limb, rip it to pieces then drag it down to Inferno. Father Eberhard stands there's speechless. His head slowly turns to Rosa with vacant eyes. Unforgiven is still trained on him. His head falls back with his mouth agape as the blood of Prudence gently shower him. He closes his eyes, then release Zaphkiel to the ground.

"I know how this will all end," he starts. "I wish this had never happened to begin with."

"Is this my eulogy?"

"My farewell," he takes a deep inhale. "But I can't leave this world without letting you know … You've destroyed the very best of us. Father Balder was the very best of us!"

"Was?" she gasps.

"You took him away from us, and I want you to know I hate you for it!"

His eyes slowly roll over to her, "Was it worth it? Honestly?! Was it worth it, Witch?! I'm sure that insane Elder of yours gave you an earful but now you're going to hear mine! You should've seen how he proclaimed his love for you and your child! I had to sit there and listen to him die in front of me!"

He staggers towards her, but she holds her position.

"You Witches lied! The child was to be destroyed and none of this would have happened! You planned it from the start, and continued to allow everything to fall by the waist side. So, not only did Balder die, but you and that monster will face the same fate!"

Rosa's physically upset learning about the death of Balder.

"You lie! He's not dead!"

"Unlike you Witches we take care of all our problems. Not just throw it away for awhile! What lesson have you learned while imprisoned for years!? He's dead because our Cardinal Rites clearly state a balance must be upheld! You and your spawn would be with him right now if you were dead."

Tears stream down her face as Father Eberhard stands face to face with her. Her arms lower to her sides but are still on the trigger. Her eyes are on fire not wanting to believe the death of Balder. She figured something in her heart would tell her if he was dead. He must be trying to trick her, yet, Father Eberhard takes his hand and lovingly tilts her head upwards as if he's about to kiss her.

"If you doubt me then think of this," he whispers. "If he was alive why hasn't he arrived in battle? There's no doubt in my mind you've been looking for him … just like he would've been looking for you this entire time. Am I right?"

She believes him.

"So do this last favor for me."

Father Eberhard takes Rosa by the wrist, aligns Unforgiven directly under his chin, then releases her.

"Pull the trigger."

She doesn't do it.

"Rosa … pull the trigger," he says slightly more stern.

Rosa yanks her arm down, "Die on your own terms, Sage!"

She walks away. Enraged, he quickly grabs her by the arm and throws her into his embrace where he shoves his tongue down her throat! He grabs at her all over as she throws him off of her! Rosa wipes her lips clean of his kiss in disgust with her arm.

"Now, I'm the last man who has the stench of you-!"

Rosa shoots him in the head and his eyes roll up. He falls backwards into a pile of blood and mud.

With his final breath gurgles out, "May Jubileus, the Creator, grace you …"

His eyes roll up until they're completely white.

"I'm counting on it," she sneers as she walks away.

High above in Paradiso there's a gathering of the Auditio, the third-highest angel class, being lead by Fortitudo. Among Fortitudo is Temperantia, a colossal giant whose body is like a castle that possesses two tree-like arms and four hose-like digits on each. They all look down into a reflecting pool of what's going on down on earth. They witness the Umbras demolishing the Lumen in battle. One by one, the Umbras have the Lumen cowering where they stand. It is abundantly clear, the Lumen were outmatched, therefore the age of the Lumen is over.

"Leave it to a human to allow our ambitions lay waste to the Umbra," says Fortitudo in Enochian.

The remaining Sages try to flee but are all slain.

"Every last one of them dead!" yells Temperantia in Enochian.

"Not all of them," hisses Fortitudo.

The pool shimmer and switches to the unconscious body of Balder.

"He's the disgraced one!"

"Maybe that's what we need."

Deep in darkness, Balder is still in the same position. Suddenly, a golden, shimmering light washes down over his entire body.

"So...warm …"

His eyes barely open due to the pain of being in the darkness for so long.

"Father Balder?" hums Fortitudo in Enochian.

He is too weak to respond. The golden light tenderly lifts Balder from the ground and out of the forest high into the sky. Balder is then laid to rest in front of Fortitudo. The flapping on Fortitudo's wings releases a healing agent which immediately causes Balder to be slightly more alert. He pops up like a reflex breathing wildly, dazed and confused as to how'd he got here.

"Relax Father Balder," cooes Fortitudo. "You are among friends."

"Friends? Thought I would never hear that word again in regards to me."

Balder ventures to use his legs again, but fall.

"Give yourself some more time. With what I have to say to you, it might be best if you stayed to the ground."

"It might be best?" Balder questions with a cocked eyebrow.

"We are currently in the middle of a war against the Umbra."

"What? When? And under whose authority?!"

"It was Father Eberhard's call. The fear consumed him. Your banishment and lover drove him to madness!"

"Rosa?!" he crawls to Fortitudo. "Where is she!? What has happened to her?!"

"Let me show you."

Fortitudo summons a looking pool for Balder to witness the carnage. He sees all the horror, the pain, and hears the blood curdling scream from Witch and Sage a like.

"Show me what I want to see, damn you!" he roars.

Fortitudo shows Balder the illusion of the dismembered body of Rosa at the hands of Isabelle. Isabelle, with her crazed filled eyes, laughs at the sights of Rosa's corpse.

"No …"

"Yes, Father Balder," Fortitudo murmurs. "And this of your child..."

Fortitudo shows Cereza being beaten and picked on by other Witches. She's crying for help, and then it flashes to Rosa being locked away in prison. Balder frowns while grinding his teeth. His blood boiling at the thought of anyone causing harm to his family. He wants to destroy all of them.

"The Lumen has fallen. None remain while the Umbras and their Infernal partners rule. We are going into a dark age, Father Balder. No matter what happened in the past, you are still the Right Eye. Do not let us fall while they shower in the blood of your brothers in victory."

Balder now looks at a current image of the Umbras completely exhausted but smiling like they've won. Elder Isabelle holds her fist up in victory.

"The shadow remains cast!" she shouts.

Balder struggles to his feet, supporting himself by the knees. One leg at a time. He stands proudly and strong as he turns to face Fortitudo.

"Tell me what needs to be done!"

"Jubileus, the Creator, Father Balder. Our only option of stopping the damnation of us all."

Balder nods in agreement, "How will I go about this?"

Fortitudo manifests a gold sun mask that will shield his entire face. Balder graciously accepts it as he looks it over.

"Let it guide you into making all of the right decisions."

Balder cautiously brings the mask up to his face, and it instantaneously latches on. It clenches tightly onto his face, yet Balder doesn't flinch. His shoulders hunch over as he comes to terms with his resolve. He summons Holy Glaive and twists it in his palm. Fortitudo can barely contain his excitement as he awaits Balder to unleash his fury onto the Umbra Witches.

From behind his mask, Balder's voice echos with a sinister snarl, "Glory be to the Lumen!"


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2) - Dark Moon

The war's finally over, and the Umbras stand victorious among the catastrophe. The Lumen Sages are exterminated. Despite the great deal of their resources have been consumed and they're utterly exhausted, they waste little time to recoup their losses, both physically and mentally. It takes them several weeks to collect the remains of the fallen throughout the city of Vigrid to give them a proper burial. In charge of the flora arrangements are Rosa, Cereza, and a handful of other witches. They create beautiful bouquets and wreaths of begonias, pink carnations, and tansies which were personally selected by Isabelle. The clanking and scraping of Rosa's chains from her movement aggravates Cereza. Her jaw tightens until she cannot take the noise anymore.

"When are you going to remove those bloody chains?" she questions in a loud whisper. "That noise grows irksome."

"Cereza," Rosa says calmly. "These chains and I are one of the same. We are not to be parted."

Cereza scoffs, "Nonsense."

"...It may be, my dear. But this is my choosing which I seek no approval."

"...Then I guess I'll just have to endure."

Rosa slightly regrets her comment for the sake of Cereza's feelings. Maybe it came off a little harsher than she intended. She's aware of how Cereza hates seeing them, however, the feeling quickly passes as Rosa goes back to her work.

"As I've told the Elder, I will now tell you, I regret nothing."

Cereza gazes at Rosa from the corner of her eyes while Rosa puts the finishing touches on a wreath. Rosa, Cereza, and the others carry the small bundles out to a cemetery. They meet up with other Umbras, led by Isabelle. Rosa and her group hand either a bouquet or wreath to a witch in Isabelle's party. Rosa, with the largest wreath, hands it to Isabelle. Isabelle exchanges a cold look of grief and anger, yet it fades away as she accepts it. Isabelle approaches the podium before everyone as Rosa and the others stand side by side in front of her. Everyone stands in silence with their heads lowered as Isabelle takes a small breath, collects her thoughts, and begins the sermon.

Balder, fully cloaked with his mask, stands alone staring off into the bright nothingness of Paradiso. His hand slowly raises to clutch Rosa's lipstick chained around his neck. He writhes at the thought of both Rosa and Cereza. He struggles to deal with his grief in silence when the sudden raspy voice of Fortitudo breaks Balder's concentration. He sneakfully tucks his necklace back underneath his garb.

"Lumen?"

"What is it, Fortitudo?" Balder says aloud.

"How long are you going to stand idly by and permit the destruction of Paradiso? That Elder has an insatiable appetite! She's going to consume the rest of us with a rebellion now that her power can reach new heights gone unchecked."

"I'm aware of this."

"Stop being 'aware' and take a course of action!"

"I will go of my own accord. If you need to expedite the process, then you do it."

"Heretic! I ought to devour you now before Inferno has the chance for such contemptuousness!" Fortitudo roars deep within Balder's head, just chomping at the bits of his soul.

Balder's seemingly aloof and boarding on presumptuous as he folds his arms.

"If you truly felt that way you would've done it by now instead of giving me empty threats."

"I will allow you to believe what you want at this point, but the issue still stands. Inferno will be our undoing. We need you to retrieve the Left Eye and resurrect Jubileus, our last hope. Let them have the battle, but you must finish this war for those who couldn't. …Don't let her death be for nothing."

Balder's slightly bothered by his remark yet continues being arrogant, "I'm no longer concerned by the death of any witch when the Right Eye's in jeopardy. I will retrieve the Left Eye and put an end to the rebellion before it even gets the chance. Funny how these past events which kept me at a disadvantage is now your saving grace from oblivion."

Silence.

"Fortitudo?"

No response.

Balder chuckles to himself thinking he bested Fortitudo, yet he's annoyed by Fortitudo's abrupt departure. He loses the jokester temperament quickly as his mind is once again flooded with the thoughts of Rosa. No home to go back to, no brothers to teach, and no lover to claim. From beneath his mask he heaves heavily as his anger takes hold. Curse that evil witch Isabelle, and the entire Umbra clan! Balder levitates from the ground.

"None shall rest until I draw my final breath!"

Balder instantaneously vanishes in a flash of light. Fortitudo chortles echoes softly in the distance.

Moments later Balder reappears in an alleyway in Vigrid. He boldly emerges from the shadows. His sudden presence demands the attention of all the citizens nearby. Like moths to a flame, they gravitate towards him in awe. This isn't the first appearance of a Lumen Sage, but when one does show up it's a momentous occasion for both worshippers of Laguna and its fanatics.

"A Lumen Sage!"

"Father!"

"Oh! Blessed be!"

They swarm around Balder with their hands reaching out to him in desperation to feel the warmth of his holy essence. The light reflecting off his golden mask washes over them in a wave of splendor and graciousness. Balder's grateful, if not relieved to be surrounded by them as well. He now knows the Umbras had not won the heart of Man. It's still deeply tied to Laguna. This will give him the edge he needs to snuff out the lives of the Umbras once and for all, and they won't even see it coming.

"What has happened Father?!"

"Please tell us!"

"We know only words of war and strife with the Umbras."

Balder takes a moment and everyone waits with bated breath until he utters his first word. He exhales softly as his voice resonances from behind the mask.

"What you've heard is true. All of it."

Everyone gasps.

"And it pains me to say I am… the last."

"No!" screaks an old woman clasping at her chest.

"We have failed you. I, the Right Eye, have failed you."

The crowd clamors in disagreement, but Balder raises a hand slightly in the air and everyone's silent. The emotion Balder's feeling is genuine as he struggles to find the right words. The crowd looks on wanting him to tell them what to do to make things right again. They're upset to witness one of their greatest being so humble and self-pitying by a crushing defeat. Balder goes into great detail of how the witches will ruin them all.

"Umbras will make a hellish nightmare a part of your reality as they currently aim to rip the gates of heaven off its hinges to allow the damned to feast upon the flesh of the divine. Butchery, anguish, and fear will tear your lives asunder, leaving to fester an atrocious pus that'll weep for generations from the gaping wound by their actions, and will snuff out the lives of your generations to come."

The crowd listens on in horror.

"Yet I believe there's still hope. As the Right Eye, I beg of you to help me. Help me avenge my fallen brethren and destroy the dark menace known as the Umbra Witch. It's a daunting task I know, and an inapprehensible favor I could ever ask of you. Yet, please, help me."

Without a second thought the crowd's behind Balder unanimously. They cheer and scream in favor of whatever plan Balder has in store. They cry out for revenge! They cry out for bloodshed! They cry out for the obliteration of Inferno and its monsters spawned from it!

"We cannot let the encroaching darkness overtake us all!" yells Balder who slowly ascends above the crowd. "We must tell these demons they will not have our sons!"

The crowd cheers.

"Our daughters!"

The crowd cheers even louder.

"Our wives! Our homes! And will certainly not have our souls because this light!" he bellows as cascading golden, white, shimmery light showers over the masses who relish every moment of Balder's divine majesty.

However, within this same light there are particles of blue energy, none of which Balder notices. The blue energy pulsates a little inciting the darkness which resides in the hearts of man. The people grow more fearful, hateful, and angrier towards Umbra Witches.

"This light shines forever!"

Floating down on the rays, unseen by the human eye, are hordes of third sphere angels, archangels, and principalities. The crowd looks to the sky as if they can see the angelic army coming towards them. They praise and welcome them all with open arms.

"Entrust in Paradiso and the righteous path it will lead you towards! Fear not for we are always watching over you all," and like a Christ-figure, Balder disburse into shimmery specks of light before the mob.

The mod gathers close sparing little time to come up with a plan besides seek and destroy. Every man, woman, child, the young and old, grabs whatever they can find from home or off the streets. They march in droves, flooding from Vigrid's streets, neighborhoods, station courtyards, to the outskirts of Vigrid where the Umbra's reside. Their first stop, the cemetery.

The funeral procession's over yet a few witches still linger. Isabelle, along with Jeanne, stands in the middle of a small huddle while Rosa and Cereza pair off away from everyone else. Cereza notices Jeanne's stern yet worried face by whatever her mother is telling the group.

"I wonder what she's talking about?" questions Cereza.

"Well, you ought to be over there. You've earned your keep. You're the Left Eye after all."

"I'm not going over there without you."

"Sweetheart—"

"Cereza!" calls Isabelle. "I need you here."

Cereza seems nervous to respond to Isabelle's beckoning. She looks to Rosa for guidance. Rosa nods tells Cereza to go to Isabelle's side. Cereza sheepishly ambles over to Isabelle.

"Please be brave, Cereza," Rosa whispers to herself.

A few moments pass and Isabelle directs her attention to those who are still around.

"Sisters," she calls out. "Though the sages are no more, fear not the upset in balance between light and dark, as if that wasn't already jeopardized."

Isabelle's words strike Rosa hard, while Cereza slowly lowers her head in shame. Jeanne unnoticedly strokes Cereza's back in comfort. Rosa's eyes sharpen a little towards Isabelle.

"But we must tread lightly. I'm more than certain Paradiso is on high alert. I will do what needs to be done to not worsen our current state. We simply cannot afford it."

"But what about a retaliation?"

"Should we flee the city?"

"Sisters," Isabelle starts as she walks to the middle of everyone. "Our battle was with the Sages, not Paradiso. Still having the follies of man, our clash was inevitable. As of now, our best option is to stay, recover, then have talks about relocating."

"From the city?" one witch asks.

"More likely the continent with possible… dismemberment."

The witches all gasp in shock by Isabelle's willingness to leave everything behind. For what purpose would this serve? To leave their home is a thought which never crossed any of their minds. More importantly, the fear of losing their power and going back to a life of mediocrity and manmade servitude. No one wants to trade their long, extraordinary lives in exchange for the cheap facade of being just another human being. It's a life much worse than death which plenty would rather experience.

"With all due respect, there must be another way," says another witch stepping forward. "Us fleeing will look like we're guilty of wrongdoing, Elder Isabelle."

"If you have something better, then state your claim now!" Isabelle sternly demands. "We haven't much time for anymore debates."

The witch falls back into place.

"Then my option still stands," Isabelle hisses. "Tell everyone we'll start migrating towards the Coliseum. It will provide great protection against any intruders. The only way in is to be seen from above. We will stay there and recoup for the time being. If all goes well for the next couple of days, I'll consider other options that won't result in us leaving."

Rosa steps forward, "And what of the Clocktower?"

Isabelle stares Rosa down, who gives Isabelle the same look of disdain.

"Despite what you all may think of me, or how little, the Clocktower cannot be abandoned."

"The Clocktower will continue to serve its purpose," starts Isabelle. "I wouldn't dare abandon it. Though I feel it will be left unharmed as long as we stay away from it."

"Is that wise?" questions Rosa.

"What do you propose?"

"Someone ought to be left behind to keep watch."

"Are you volunteering?"

"If no one else will. Let me atone for my sins by being the Clocktower's safeguard."

"How admirable," Isabelle mocks.

"No!" cries out one witch. "We shouldn't allow the traitor to have such honor!"

"Yes! We should offer her to Paradiso as a bargaining piece!"

Rosa stands tall and ignores the words of everyone around her. She keeps her gaze set on Isabelle who's looking back at her. Isabelle honestly admires Rosa for her courage, and is reminded why they had formed such a great friendship so long ago that she secretly longs for again.

"Enough!" Isabelle shouts to shut everyone up. "Rosa… if all else fails I'll consider it and—"

Isabelle's eyes broaden in panic. Everyone slowly turns to what holds Isabelle's attention. Rosa turns around to see an Umbran Witch, covered in her own blood, hunched over holding onto her stomach tightly, preventing her guts from spilling out. Her eyes roll up to the back of her head as she falls. Rosa acts quickly and catches her before she touches the ground. Everyone huddles around them.

"Bedelia!" screams Jeanne as she caresses her face in Rosa's arms trying her best not to look at her stomach. "Bedelia, please say something!"

"…R…un…"

The deafening screeches and screams of Ardors and Fidelities along with the sounds of trumpets clog the air. The gravesite is submerged in a hot, blinding white light. The Umbras prepare themselves for a battle. Rosa gently lays Bedelia's unresponsive body on the ground and gets into position with the others. They stand in a tight circle with their weapons aimed in every direction.

"If this is how they want it," Isabelle says firmly under her breath, "Let's make them regret it!"

Everyone nods as they expect angels throwing themselves towards them. Instead they are greeted by the bloodthirsty army of Vigrid citizens. They crash through the gates and charge straight for the witches.

"What on Earth—!"

The ground trembles from the stampede.

"Fall back!" yells Isabelle.

"It's… humans?!" breathes Jeanne.

Everyone disperse in several directions by jumping high in the air. People from the crowd with grappling hooks immediately hurl their ropes straight for the fleeing witches! One witch gets snagged by her foot, and then another wraps around her waist and forearm. She's yanked from the air and is hurled back to the ground.

"Alizon!"

She gives a blood curdling cry for help as the citizens rapidly stab her with pitchforks and cleavers all over her face and body. The mob gets covered in blood as they attempt to pluck more fleeing Umbras from the sky and are successful! Cereza looks back and sees Rosa fleeing in the opposite direction of her, Isabelle, and Jeanne. Before Cereza can call out to Rosa, Jeanne grabs her hand and pulls her in the same direction as Isabelle.

Everyone takes off in every possible direction. Seeing the witch flee causes the mob to feel victorious and invincible. The fear, panic, and overall darkness begins to grow in the hearts of everyone in the city. They have to kill more witches! They cannot stop until all of them have been wiped out.

The Witch Hunts: a time for cleansing humanity of darkness. A time in history written by the hands of man of the people in Vigrid. The streets ran red with witch blood for years, not giving them a moment's rest. Since witches have a sworn duty to protect humans they are literally unable to defend themselves. Whether they are in the human world or Purgatorio the witches are constantly threatened. Isabelle finally makes a bold call and orders all survivors to go to the Clocktower. Balder kept to the shadows only to make an appearance when necessary, but it seems the humans have everything to their advantage. Eventually, the humans and angels will make their way to the tower. It will be up to Isabelle and whoever is left if they see the point in defending it.

Running. Rosa doesn't stop running, whether she's running to or running away, she longs for the day when she can finally stop. Her senses are overwhelmed with the demonic screams of people and the powerful aroma of her sisters' blood. Why has this happened is the only question that's flooding her mind. So many Umbran Witches are crying out for help and there's nothing she can do!

There's a breach in the thicket. She looks out into the neighborhood to witness witches being dragged through the streets, beaten mercilessly, and corpses being defiled. She watches as a witch is thrown in the middle of the town square where a vise awaits.

"No! Please!" the witch begs with multiple gashes across her body and a broken eye.

"Quiet you foul, temptress!" hollers a woman who then spits on her. "May the judgement of Jubileus save your wretched soul."

The citizens don't see the two massive Applauds standing on both sides of the witch. They grab her by each of her arms and strain to get her in the middle of the device. The citizens watch in awe as they see the witch being pulled by nothing and no one. One Applaud tosses her in the middle and before she can run out, she immediately must defend herself as the other Applaud starts to turn the wheel. The vise traps the witch between its metal, spiked hands. The angel turns the wheel harder as the witch in vain attempts hold the hands apart. The spikes pierce through her hands, then her legs as the hands get closer and closer together. Her body folds to the pressure of the torture device as the hands press together, crushing the witch into mush. The crowd cheers as the blood sprays over them. The hands open again as two more citizens throw another witch before the device, and the process repeats itself.

Rosa, numb to the horror, continues to witness several other devices being used from iron maidens, guillotines to the most offensive one of them all, the wooden horse. Witches put on the wooden horse damn near stripped of their clothes, wrapped in chains, and called succubi as they are split in half. She wonders how and when did the humans come up with such sick machines?

"This must be the work of their god," she mumbles.

A small group of trainee witches sneak up behind Rosa and startle her. She aims her guns at them before recognizing who they are. Each of them are battered and bruised with tears streaming down their faces, but alive nonetheless. They immediately embrace Rosa; she hugs them back.

"Teacher… We…"

"It's okay now" Rosa coos over the madness below them. "We're getting out of here."

"To where?"

"The Clocktower. We must go there! Just follow me."

One trainee stands, "We can't! We must fight! We can't leave them all to die."

"If you want a fool's death then help yourself," Rosa says harshly. "…But I need you to come with us and live. Now is not the time to be brave, Sister. We've already had that chance."

Rosa takes off and the group follows suit.

In the middle of the carnage Balder appears and his enjoyment of the savagery is instantaneous. He steps over limbs as he carefully raises his robe high enough to not be stained with blood. Appearing from above is Fortitudo. Balder's annoyed.

"I was wondering when you'd show up."

"Feeling proud of yourself, aren't you?" teases Fortitudo. " You did a very fine job."

Balder distrustfully asks, "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," Fortitudo says coyly. "Where's the Left Eye?"

"No one has come across it yet."

"'No one has come across it yet'? It's been years. We know it's still in their possession and— Fine, sage, have it your way."

The heavens open yet again as second sphere angels powers, virtues, and dominions flood the streets.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Balder questions. "I have everything under control."

Fortitudo hurls a massive fireball at Balder. He manages to get out of the way without a single tinged thread. Fortitudo cackles as the angels go on a rampage in search of more witches. Balder's not in the mood to fight Fortitudo. Balder turns to walk away when the faint scent of lavender grabs his attention. Curiosity is strong enough to make Balder follow the trail and see where will it take him.

Fleeing through the city Rosa and the others battle their way through an onslaught of angels in Purgatorio to avoid human interaction. However, it's proven to be too stressful for some. Some stumble and fall as Rosa rushes back to them and force them to get up.

"We must keep going!"

"We can't!" heaves one trainee. "We have nothing left."

"Either we die here by angels or die at the hands of humans!" yells another young Umbran witch.

Rosa's maintains her composure as the pillar of strength and heart standing before the young witches. The thunderous shrieks of the angels grow closer and Rosa spots the swarm of angry townspeople charging forward.

"I need you all to continue on ahead."

The witches all stare at her.

"I'll hold them off."

"…Sister Rosa?"

Rosa draws Unforgiven and takes a defensive stance. Without saying a word, the witches quickly gather themselves and take off. Rosa waits as a flock of Accolades, Fairness, Ardors, Allegiance and others, hurl themselves towards her. She sharpens her cold, grey eyes unintimidated by the angelic forces. A thick purple aura permeates from her entire body. Her hand grips the handles of her revolvers so tightly she could break them in half. The angels have her surrounded with no room to escape.

They attack her all at once!

Rosa supercharges her left revolver and shoots the head of an Affinity clean off, and several others aligned with the bullet. Their bodies hit the ground like a ton of bricks. A squad of Accolades fire several golden arrows which she dodges effortlessly, and then immediately blocks the sword swing of several Ardors one after the other. There's no doubt they are formable, but Rosa refuses to give in! A pack of Fairness spits waves of fireballs at her, they miss her yet consequently strike a few Affinities who are too slow to get out of the way.

Rosa's evasive skills become interwoven with the furious kicks and punches of Madama Khepri. With each leg swing clears the field, but it is instantly crowded with new contenders. She activates witch time and flies high into the air.

"Sol-phectahe!"

A portal from Inferno appears above her like a halo. Carnage, a group of demonic dragonflies, form an overcast in the sky. The citizens stop in their tracks momentarily as they witness the day sky turn black and crimson. A few of them are confused, yet continue their hunt. Carnage brutishly cloud around all angels, picking them off one at a time, and then devouring them whole.

Rosa elegantly plummets back to the ground spearing directly through the chest cavity of a Beloved. She lands beautifully, drenched in blood and entrails, and continues her onslaught against the angels who call for more reinforcements against this one witch.

Rosa's beginning to lose steam, as she's now forced to defend more than attack. Not catching the Grace behind her, she's slashed across her back and flung into a wall. Her tired body hits the ground as an Ardor leaps high into the air to bring its large, metal serrated sword down on her head. Rosa rolls over onto her back to see the sword coming and Madama Khepri sandwiches the Ardor in between her palms.

Madama Khepri's hand sink back into the ground, then she pulls herself from the depths of Inferno up towards her torso. She defends the terribly weakened Rosa from heaven's army. Madama Khepri slams her fist into the ground, opening a secondary portal to Inferno and pulls out an emerald and ivory extended, double bladed, epsilon axe. With one mighty swing, the entire area is wiped clean! Buildings are demolished, angels are disintegrated, and the humans flees from any falling debris. Once the coast is clear, Rosa slowly rises to her feet. She looks to Madama Khepri who's staring down at her. Madama Khepri gives a small nod, then she disappears back into Inferno.

"Why didn't I see you? ...If only... I had... seen... you."

Rosa's eyes widen in fear. She recognizes that voice! Her heart races so fast she feels it might burst from her chest. She slowly turns around with flushed cheeks, and standing behind her is Balder still wearing his mask. Balder takes off his mask and tosses it to the ground. Rosa makes a small yelp after realizing it's him. Rosa drops Unforgiven and strolls over to him in a trance. Balder appears to be in the same trance as he slowly walks towards her. They meet in the middle of the square, and only look at each other. His hand calmly reaches for her face to caress her cheek. She closes her eyes and gently nuzzles his hand. Balder's eyes begin to swell when he passionately yanks Rosa close to him, knocking the breath out of her. His arms wrap tightly around her torso, as her arms lovingly holds onto him.

Before either one of them can say a single word to each other, a jovial Fortitudo appears.

"And so, the lovers reunite!"

"Fortitudo!" yells Balder.

Fortitudo cackles as lava explodes from underneath them. Balder and Rosa frantically avoid getting hit as the area around them collapses!

"Rosa!"

"Die knowing that your efforts are greatly respected for the resurrecting of Jubileus. With the Left Eye within reach you are no longer needed! I'm here to take back our Right Eye!"

"What?" gasps Balder.

Fortitudo hurls fireballs at Balder. Rosa quickly shields him by standing in front of him with her arm stretched out. She uses Pulley's Butterfly and conjures four small butterflies that flutter around them. The fireballs are a direct hit, causing all of the butterflies to break, leaving Balder and Rosa unharmed.

"Want to try that again, witch!" Fortitudo laughs then immediately hurls several more.

Balder grabs Rosa and in a flash, they disappear. Fortitudo continues to cackle as fleets of Resplendence, Kinships, and Worships flood the sky.

Balder and Rosa reappear in a now uninhabited section of town that's in ruins. The faint sounds of terror hum in the background as a confused Rosa stares at Balder. He knows her mind is filled with questions, but struggles to pick which one to ask first.

"Balder—?"

"Rosa… there's nothing I can say or do that will rewind what has already transpired. If you feel the need to express your sense of betrayal, may it please wait as I am currently dealing with my own."

Rosa takes a step back away from him, "What have you done, Balder?"

Balder frantically grabs her hands and pulls them to his chest.

"Let's vanish into obscurity! Let this world burn without us!"

"Balder…"

"Rosa, please trust me. I don't know what else to do to set things right for my family!"

She falls into his arms softly laughing into his chest letting all concern she might've felt fade away for the moment, "How do I continue to let you get me wrapped into all this madness?"

Balder smiles as he caresses her head, "Maybe because you're a little mad yourself."

"Clearly," she laughs.

"I will protect both you and Cereza as we—!"

Rosa jerks back from him.

"Cereza!"

"What's wrong?!"

"She's heading for the Clocktower!"

"Why would she go there!? Why aren't you all fleeing to—"

"Why does that matter, Balder?!"

Balder's clearly upset by not being able to just leave right away. However, he pulls himself together and focus on the issue at hand which is getting both Rosa and Cereza as far away from the Clocktower as soon as possible.

"Alright," he says calmly. "Make your way to the Clocktower, find Cereza, and then leave immediately."

Rosa begrudgingly says, "Fine."

She tries to walk away yet he quickly grabs her by the forearm, "I mean it, Rosa. Please, do not linger around that Clocktower. It will fall."

"One day, you are going to tell me what your role was in all this chaos."

"Of course. I will try to hold them off, giving you and Cereza more time to escape."

He releases her arm; however, she passionately kisses him.

"Don't let that be the last time."

Rosa takes off using Tiger Within to the Clocktower. Balder puts back on his mask and tries to find Fortitudo.

Rosa, performing amazing feats on her own, battles her way through hordes of angels. Vigrid is almost completely decimated now the gates of heaven are open. She finds an abandoned Umbran Armor and used it to fight her way to the final stretch towards the Clocktower. The city streets are overrun with Beloveds, followed by Kinships. Kinship release wave after wave of missiles causing buildings to explode and set fire everywhere. She rushes to the square where she encounters Urbane and Gravitas and makes waste of them both.

Meanwhile, Balder hunts down Fortitudo amid the chaos, but is nowhere to be found. Instead he runs into Iustitia.

"Sage!" Iustitia roars in a gurgled, childlike voice from its many revolting unification of faces and tentacles at the sight of Balder.

"You're in my way!"

Iustitia vomits a vile and toxic poison at Balder. He envelops himself in brilliant sphere barrier as he launches himself towards Iustitia. Iustitia uses three of its barbed tentacles to chomp on the barrier repeatedly trying to consume him. Balder uses telekinesis, with some resistance from Iustitia, and gathers the tentacles simultaneously and smashes Iustitia in the ground.

"Kill the sage!"

All nearby angels flock towards Balder. Balder summons multiple celestial fireballs that swirl rapidly around him.

"Take back the Right Eye!"

He whispers to himself, "Hurry Rosa."

Explosion! Debris of angel limps and rubble fly everywhere. Rosa falls hundreds of feet to the ground. She lands perfectly in front of the Clocktower. The moon's in full view with an ominous blackish-purple haze infringing the sky. It has never glowed as bright as it is tonight. Rosa closes her eyes, extends her arms, accepting its magnificent powers reinforced by the Clocktower. Rosa slowly slips back into reality when she slowly turns around and sees hundreds of witches battling thousands of angels trying to break through. With Unforgiven cocked and loaded she waits for the first wave of Applauds, a pair for Grace & Glory, Kinships, Fairness, and a Beloved. All attack her at the same time!

Rosa's purple aura becomes a thick fog as she activates her climax brace and uses the infernal weaves of Madama Khepri's fists and heels. Despite Rosa having the upper hand, the accessory is proving to be strenuous. She loses her guard for only a second and a Kinship fires its chained claws at her. Isabelle teleports in front of her taking the hit!

"Isabelle!" Rosa gasps.

Isabelle remains unmoved as the chains fight to crush her in half. Isabelle exhales and they break off her just before they explode.

"Let's make them regret ever getting this close to the tower."

Rosa smiles and the two of them stand back to back, "Gladly."

Isabelle summons a french arming sword called, Albergati V, which is an eight foot, black blade. She wields it with both hand and takes a massive swing. Not only angels who are struck by the blade are sliced in half, but also the one who are caught in the sweltering shockwave ignite! Isabelle's aura is a dense, black miasma which angels choke on if they stand too close.

Together Rosa and Isabelle mow down the seemingly endless hordes of angels with much ease. As they work in tandem the lay waste to all the angels in their way. They feed off of each other's energies and combat skills in a beautifully rhythmic performance.

"I haven't felt this alive in ages!" laughs Isabelle.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in ages!"

Rosa and Isabelle clear the field and take a brief moment to look at each other. The typical conversation would be of Isabelle apologizing and Rosa accepting it. However, it isn't necessary. The look they give each other is more than enough.

Suddenly, a bell tolls and Temperantia looms in from the heavens.

"Faboan!"

Temperantia fires several bullets at everyone, with a large portion targeted towards Rosa and Isabelle. Isabelle activates her bracelet of time, causing both her, Rosa, and any other witch to dodge out of the of any attack. Witch time expires and Temperantia repeatedly bashes the ground trying to hit Rosa and Isabelle. They both dodge out of the way and Rosa counters with a Wicked Weave punch to the torso. Temperantia keels over and Isabelle begins slashing at his head before he's able to get up.

Cereza and Jeanne fight their way through to a break in the forest as they stand a few feet away from the Clocktower.

"Look!" gasps Jeanne pointing at Rosa and Isabelle's battle with Temperantia. "We have to hurry!"

Cereza's about to follow suit but she spots Fortitudo speeding towards the tower. Cereza takes off to the tower instead. Jeanne looks confused by Cereza's action yet sees Fortitudo heading for the Clocktower.

"No…"

Jeanne instead runs to join Cereza to defend the tower. Cereza gets there first. She uses witch walk to scale the tower. Jeanne is right behind her. They use beast within and race to the face of the clock. They must beat Fortitudo before getting into range, otherwise, it's all over.

Keeping in sync, both Rosa and Isabelle relentlessly punch Temperantia in the face knocking him off the cliff. Temperantia gives one final wail as it falls out of sight. Rosa and Isabelle are a little out of breath but the battle is far from over.

Balder knocks everything out of his way to reach the Clocktower. He's obviously upset because he doesn't know what's taking Rosa and Cereza so long and fears the worse. He walks through the clearing and sees Rosa with Isabelle unnoticed. Then he looks to the sky and sees Fortitudo and what appears to be Cereza and Jeanne standing on the face of the clock. They're firing at Fortitudo but it's not stopping it.

"Cereza…" he whimpers.

Fortitudo inhales deeply and releases two mega size fireballs directly at both Cereza and Jeanne.

"Hold on!" yells Cereza and the two of them brace each other for impact.

Rosa and Isabelle immediately turn around to witness the Clocktower as it crumbles before all to see.

"Cereza!" screams Balder.

"The symbol of the Umbran Way…" Rosa says with a daunt look on her face. "No… There's no way this could have been his plan!"

"His?" Isabelle hisses distrustfully while she stares coldly at Rosa.

Rosa doesn't hear Isabelle as she watches the tower now turn debris fall into the chasm below into Crescent Valley. Fortitudo unleashes another firestorm at the two of them! Isabelle spots the huge chunks of the towers hurling towards them both in the corner of her eye. She tackles Rosa out of the way and the two of them plummet down to the valley. Balder uses light speed but doesn't know who to go to first, his daughter or his lover? Isabelle negates his effect with witch time as a preemptive defensive move against angels. With everything moving in real-time again, Balder has no choice but to run after Rosa and try to find her in the chaos.

Rosa quickly comes to. Rosa and Isabelle land on a piece of the tower as swarms of angels surround them, they stand back to back and take aim. Opposite of them, falling together while on the face of the Clocktower, are Cereza and Jeanne stand side by side, taking aim at the hordes around them. Cereza used the power of the Left Eye to protect them from Fortitudo's attack.

Free falling. Everyone's fighting to destroy every single angel around them. A swarm of Inspireds swoop in, attempting to pick off whoever they can. One breaks through the platform Rosa and Isabelle are on separating them.

"Damn!" yell Isabelle as she jumps from one platform to another while she continues to fight.

Rosa quickly jumps from platform to platform. In mid flight, she catches Cereza and Jeanne in the corner of her eye. Before she's able to say anything, she dodges another attack from an Inspired and continues to fight. Consequently, Cereza and Jeanne get separated and Fortitudo actively seeks out Cereza in the midst of falling.

Rosa regains her footing and takes a moment to survey her surroundings. Isabelle signals to Rosa from a nearby piece of tower to meet in the hall in Crescent Valley. Rosa nods, and Isabelle leaps from her landing and rushes to the ground. Another herd of angels fly in to continue attacking Rosa but Balder's celestial fireball incinerates them instantly. Balder lands next to Rosa and sweeps her off her feet. She holds on tight to him as he teleports them to safety.

Massive fragments of the tower shatter Crescent Valley everywhere, leaving the Umbra training ground like a war zone. Few Umbran Witches are crushed on impact of falling debris, while others escape to meet up with Isabelle. There are wailing cries in the distance of dying witches, unfortunately no one is able to help them.

In a flash of white light stands Balder with Rosa in his arms. He allows her to stand on her own two feet. Rosa eyes Balder up and down suspiciously.

"Rosa," he starts. "I know your mind is filled with questions, but I cannot right now."

Rosa sighs in agreement. She lets it go for now, but he knows it's only a moment in time before she brings it up again.

"You're right. But we must find Cereza."

"Find her? I thought she was—"

"No, Balder. She's the Left Eye!"

Balder is flabbergasted! He rubs his face and stops at his mouth covering it.

"Yes! Our daughter... is the Left Eye."

Balder struggles to pull himself together. He's responsible for almost killing his own child. He cannot shake the feeling of how he nearly single handedly killed both Rosa and Cereza for the sake of revenge.

"Unbelievable… Everything was a lie. I almost killed..."

Rosa grabs Balder's shoulders tightly, "Darling, whatever you did, I forgive you!"

He looks at her bewildered.

"I forgive you, Balder!"

His lips part yet no words escape.

"But we must meet with her. And we will leave. Together. Okay?" she says lovingly yet slightly panicked trying to snap him out of it.

"Balder?"

"You're never leaving my sight from this moment forward."

Rosa smiles, "Good. We need to go to the training hall. She'll be there."

"Where is it?"

Rosa points into the distance towards to an oddly bright dome-like building. Balder grabs her hand, almost dragging her to their supposedly safe zone.

Upon arriving the training hall with several surviving witches, Isabelle flings the gate as they all rush inside. The last witch behind the group slams the loud, wooden door shut behind them. They all trot to the center, battered and exhausted. A witch approached Isabelle, and places a firm yet gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are we to wait for the others?"

Isabelle's lost in thought, however, before she can answer a flash of blue light which takes the shape of a young teen with ice blue eyes and silver hair, which can barely be seen due to the shadow begin cast from the hood of his sleeveless hoodie. A small smile appears on his face as he extends his hand and several blue, magical cards appear. The witches brace themselves for a fight, yet the cards strike them all like a bullet, straight through the heart. Blood sprays everywhere and they are dead before they know it. Isabelle manages to escape the attack, but a blue hand made of energy grabs her by the throat. Isabelle struggles to break free but can't! The hand pulls Isabelle close to the mysterious teen's face. She looks deep into his cold, dead eyes.

"…Trifling creature."

The hand promptly crushes her windpipe in snapping her head completely off its spinal cord. Isabelle's lifeless body falls to the ground, with gaping eyes still fix upon the mysterious teen. The teen turns to walk away from the carnage, when the sounds of the front door creeks open. It's Balder and Rosa.

"Oh, no!"

Rosa runs over the fallen body of Isabelle then looks at the other's around them. She looks with fire in her eyes towards the boy.

"I'm sorry," he says smiling looking at Rosa through the corners of his eyes. "Friends of yours?"

Rosa gets up to attack him but Balder beats her to the punch. He fights the teen on Rosa's behalf. He swings his Holy Glaive around trying to hit the boy, but is clearly out matched. Balder cannot stay in range as the teen flashes from side to another just inches away from Balder's attack.

The boy is toying with him.

The boy uses telekinesis and hurls Balder into the wall several times. Balder slumps over to the ground. The boy summons a magical card and chucks it at Balder like a throwing star. Rosa jumps in the way of the attack, shielding Balder.

Time seem to have slowed down. Rosa's eyes slowly roll up to the back of her head, her mouth slightly ajar but not making a sound. Her knees slowly buckle in as she falls to the ground. Balder barely gets to his feet as he reaches out to her, as if he can catch her before she hits the floor. He is unable to. The teen laughs as he disappears. Balder gets to his feet and stumbles over to her. On bended knee, he lifts her up into his arm holding onto her hand tightly. With little strength left, she gives a faint squeeze back. Her eyes are barely able to focus on Balder.

"Rosa!" he sniffs. "Darling..."

"This world wasn't meant for us, Balder…" she sighs.

"But it was at least better with you in it."

She lifts her limp hand up to his face to hold it. He leans forward a little and her lipstick attached to a necklace around him falls loose. She focuses on the lipstick dangling in front of her.

"You kept it. A symbol of our love… after all this time."

"It stayed close to my heart, and kept me going."

Balder takes a deep inhale, "Rosa, none of this was supposed to happen! I did all of this for—!"

Rosa coughs softly and Balder sees the blood seep through her mouth cover.

"…Don't leave me, my love. Please," begs Balder sweetly in her ear.

"Balder, please take care of Cereza," Rosa begins as the impinging darkness draws near. "Our dear, sweet child will awaken to her potential… She will awaken the Eyes of the World."

Rosa's body goes limp in his arm. Balder gently rocks her, yet she remains unresponsive. He pulls her body in close and hugs her tightly, cradling the back of her head.

"I love you."

Unbeknownst to Balder, the mysterious teen manifest from behind Balder. Before Balder's able to react, the teen dissipates into a blue wave of energy and thrusts himself into Balder's unwilling body. His body jolts back violently as he resists being possessed. Rosa's hand gets snagged on the necklace then breaks off in her palm. Balder's thrown on his back; he fights to break free but ultimately submits. He gives a final scream for the sake of his humanity then falls limp. The blue energy is completely absorbed into the hollow shell that once housed Balder's soul.

Balder slowly turns over onto his side, then slowly stands. He calmly dusts himself off and flips his hair behind his shoulder. His ears perk up as he hears the screams of citizens and angels approaching. He turns to look at Rosa and sneers at her corpse.

"Pathetic witch."

Balder snaps his fingers and a beam of white light from Paradiso shines through the stained glass moon window from above. He uses telekinesis and shatters the window. His body slowly ascends to the heavens.

From outside Jeanne and Cereza are a few feet away from the entrance as they see Balder leaving the scene.

"Is that a sage?!" gasps Jeanne.

"Oh, no!" yells Cereza as she kicks the door open fearing the worse.

Cereza disappears inside before Jeanne. The horde of villagers has caught up to them! Jeanne looks back and see Fortitudo leading the charge. She quickly runs inside, slams the massive door, then seals it behind them. From outside the temple to the horrid screams of both Cereza and Jeanne can be heard as they discover the slaughterhouse. One fleeing surviving sage is responsible for this! The citizens of Vigrid and army of heaven bash relentlessly on the doors. Next, they finally come crashing through to finish off the last two remaining Umbran Witches, clenching the triumphant victory for Paradiso.


End file.
